Starfox: Perfect Insanity
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: What happens, when a loyal, strong and kind system breaks down? What happens, when the head is gone and the core is shattered? What happens, if everything good inside is turned to ash? What happens, when it all simply doesn't matter... Damaged, Délabré, Dañado… Officially Rated: M for explicit satanism and gore.
1. Prologue

This is something, that I just came up with. Fox is strong, but when he breaks, who takes his position?

**IMPORTANT: **The static you'll read about, is either only visible, only audible, or both. **If** visible: **{**static**}** **If** audible** (**static**)** **Or if** both **[**static**]** If displayed as *static*, that means over the radio or intercom. **{} ()** and** []** have **nothing** to do with radio, just with the **real voices and noises**...

'Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away...

**Starfox: Perfect Insanity**

There was a structure. That structure had two parts, parts that cannot be missed: the head and the core. The two kept the system within the structure running, via red and blue pipelines, scattered across every outskirt of the structure's system. The head would simply direct, while the core always pumped the necessary energy through the pipes. These two couldn't function without each other; at least, so they thought.'

'You start to sound like an old, crazy hobo on acid.' insults Falco. 'Is it going anywhere?' (static) 'What was that?'

'Patience Falco.' he claims as he strokes something unseen, while looking at the passing particles of space, as the Great Fox II flies through space. The unseen object, reflects a bright light, while the rest of his body is hauled in shadows. 'It will come. Well, where was I?'

'Ah yes. *continuing* You see, the head was always stronger. For 26 years, that remained, no matter how hard the core tried. But then, an emblem was placed in the middle. *very optimistic* The emblem had the form of a K. It emitted a bright, turquoise blue light that gave the core more strength. *sad and somewhat angrier* The 'upgrade', was however short lived.'

{Static} *long pause as everyone else doesn't know what's going on* (static)

'Aaah!' shouts Slippy scared. 'What is that?'

'Nothing special Slip.' he assures in an unpleasantly calm voice as he now shines the object's reflection in Slippy's face. It is still too dark to see what it actually is.

'A year later, *places his right paw on a speaker while turning the object around in his left paw* the core stopped for a limited time. The structure that brought him so much joy and (static) love, was gone. When other structures around him, good friends, *points the object at the rest* left for reasons like boredom *shines in Falco's eyes*, *cramping noise followed by a jealous, angry and lifeless yell* other love interests!'

He stabs the object into the control-board in front of him, revealing it was a sharp, large bladed and steel knife, with a serrated edge. He slams his head into the controls a few times, without any pain or facial expression. No sound leaves his lips, but every time he does that, the static comes.

(static)*slam*(static)*slam* 'HEY' shouts Peppy getting insane because of the static noises. 'Whatever it is, we'll be happy to help you. Stop being so, so...'

'So what *pause* Peppy?' he says with a deep toned voice. 'Devilish, insane maybe? Har har...' [Static] 'Oew, pleasant surprise right there...' he claims.

While he's laughing in himself on his chair peeking into the darkness of space, Peppy leans over to Falco. 'Falco...' he whispers. 'There something horribly wrong with him.'

'I know... he's lifeless, almost hellish. And how about that weird static?'

'No idea...'

While they have conversation about his state, Fox places his elbows on the now broken control-board, making one fist out of two hands by sliding the fingers through the gaps between the other fingers. He places his chin on it, as a grin appears. Only noticeable for Fox, ghostly, static-like beings are surrounding him. _Give in to it Fox. That's right, give in._

'Sorry if I'm interrupting you two... I would like to continue my story.' he says with a normal voice all of the sudden, breaking the tension that existed.

'Of course. Continue.'

'The happiness in the core was overtaken by the ever growing concern in the head, for her safety. Eventually, it was evolved into such a burden, that the structure made the other go away. For five (static) agonizing seconds, the core stopped beating. Luckily, it continued, but never as it did before. The large K lost its glow, but was still there.'

He feels himself grow weaker. His eyes almost automatically close and feels his life slipping through his fingers. After gasping for breath, he falls down on the control board in front of him.

'ALERT ALERT!' screeches ROB. 'No heart rate detected in Fox!'

Before Peppy, Falco and Slippy can even leave their seats, he lifts up his left paw, showing that everything is alright while grinning evil.

'Impossible, cannot comprehend.' alerts ROB.

'Until the day of the final verdict fell...' finishes someone (not Fox anymore) coming from the chair. His vision becomes zero, only black.

*Flashback*

_'Unknown ships approaching.' claims ROB._

_'How many?'_

_'4' _

_'*long pause* Ready my Arwing!'_

_The Arwing fires up its engines and flies away from the Great Fox II's docking bay. Fox stops his Arwing in the middle of the approaching ships' path.  
_

_*Transmission*_

_Stop right there scum!_

_Who is there?_

_This Fox with the Starfox team. Identify yourselves!_

_Shut the fuck up McCloud!_

*Reality*

And then, I saw it: My mortal enemies.' He pulls out the knife and turns around.

'Wolf!' *slash*

'Leon!' *slash*

'Panther!' *stab*

'And even worse, Krystal!' *crack*

*Flashback*

_Wolf? _

_Geh... surprised Foxy? _

_Well, if it isn't Fox McCloud. _

_*sarcastic* Who is number four? Is that stinking baboon Oikonny back? _

_Someone worse, at least for you._

_Hey Fox..._

_K...Kr...k..__ mutters Fox_

_Fwahahaha! How does it feels to be on the other side of the love triangle Fox?_

_Pretty crud... How are you doing Krystal?__ he asks humbly. _

_It goes pretty good so far. And you?_

_I could be better...__ he flirts.__  
_

_I have no time for emotional bullshit! Starwolf, open fire on that fool!_

_*Transmission*_

_'Fuck! They shut off any communication channel! Wait, the private channel...'  
_

_*Transmission*_

_Hum? That's odd. I thought I took down that channel._

_Hey Krystal._

_Hai Fox._

_You know, just because we're on opposite teams, doesn't mean I'm gonna unload myself on you. In fact, I will not fire upon you at all. My heart can't handle that... *not anymore*_

_I cannot promise the same Fox..._

_I know that Krystal. And I don't mind. You're a great pilot and I was the idiot that send you away. *Focuses on the rest* And those are the idiots I'm about to send away!_

_*Transmission*_

_As all Wolfen's expect Leon's target Fox, Leon is busy making a good entry by performing a somersault. Fox has found its target. With quick reflexes, he fires upon the Rainbow Delta, still in the midst of its somersault. A few lucky hits break off the left G-Diffuser._

_'One down, two to go!'_

_With a sharp turn, he turns to a disoriented Wolf._

_'Where the hell is he!?'  
_

_'Looking for me?' asks Fox as he flies over Wolf. In the split-second he's above the stopped Wolfen, Fox drops his bomb canister on top of the Wolfen, heavily damaging it._

_'Son of a bitch Fox! That was nasty!'_

_'You call that nasty? See what you say about this!' states Fox as breaks off his somersault when around 75% complete. Now rapidly dropping down on top of the Wolfen, his lasers burn their way through the main hull as flames engulf it._

_'I can't looooosssseeee...' cries Wolf._

_'And now to the ladies men.' *laser fire* 'What the...!?'_

_Fox looks behind him and sees the Cloud Runner opening fire on him._

_'Geh, I don't blame you Krystal.'_

_'Blame me for what?'  
_

_'Firing on me. You're a great pilot. *laser impact followed by alert* Fine, even better than that. But you still can't touch this.' states Fox as he sees Panther doom up from behind Krystal. 'See how you like this trick!'_

_Krystal is unimpressed when Fox makes a somersault. However, Fox breaks it off mid-flight and appears behind Krystal. _

_'See you later. Yo, fuckface!' he calls upon Panther. 'Prepare for your death!' _

_The Black Rose flies off with a pissed off Fox behind it. After several good hits on the main body of the Black Rose, Panther gives up._

_'Grrr, fine, you won. Let's not make it more personal than it already is.'_

_'More personal!? *overcooked* You made it personal the day you stole Krystal from me! *puts on an oxygen mask as he flies top left of the Black Rose* I'm not done with you!' he screams as he launches the cockpit cupola away and jumps towards the Black Rose. With his fist forward, he crashes into the Black Rose and starts hammering on Panther like a maniac as the ship falls down towards Titania.  
_

_'What are you doing!? We're both gonna crash on that planet!'  
_

_'Luckily you won't be dead, yet!' screams Fox giving him another blow. With a large 'bang', the Black Rose crashes onto the sandy desert ground of Titania. Fox is launched and rolls away from the wreckage. Driven by pure anger, his eyes burst open as the veins in his eyes grow. He rises and runs towards Panther, laying on the ground, dizzy from the crash. Panther looks up to Fox, only to be kicked down. Now laying on his back, Fox stands over him and continues the beat up.  
_

_'You Motherfucker *punch* Motherfucker! *slam* Motherfucker! *Smack* MOTHERFUCKER! *Kick*_

_Both exhausted for different reasons, Fox grabs his blaster._

_'Hasta la vista son of a...'_

_'NOOOO!' cries Krystal for Panther. _The cry, breaks up the once proud core the large K crumbles into pieces. As if shot there, Fox's entire body moves with the shock wave._  
_

_*No... nononononono, sweet mercy of god almighty, please let what I just heard not be true...*_

_Unfortunately, the noble god plays a dirty game. Krystal cries several more times for Panther safety. Fox stumbles back in disbelief._

_'You, *points at Panther while stumbling backwards* have taken her from me. All of her, everything, is what you have taken away from me.'_

_He falls down on his knees, around 100 meters from Panther as the Cloud Runner lands. Krystal grabs Panther and places him in the Cloud Runner as tears run down Fox's face. He places his face in the sand as the Cloud Runner prepares to leave. Fox suddenly starts to shake, by himself._

Branded like an animal,

I can still feel them burning my mind,

I do believe that you made you message clear,

I think I'm losing my mind

Deprivating, isolating all that I feel,

Leaving me with images I know are not real,

Are those words of condemnation that I hear,

I think I've lost my mind

_The shaking gets heavier, by the second as he sees the Cloud Runner fly off into space. Red beams erupt from the ground, like a volcano eruption. A pentagram appears around Fox. The shaking stops, and precisely five seconds later, he hears a demonic voice: 'RELEASE ME AND I WILL AVENGE!' Fox immediately punches in the ground, crumbling the ground around him, like it all was simply stone. Hell red beams engulf Fox as he's happy to welcome the spirits, willing to wreak havoc. _

_'Leave some sanity behind, I want my former members to see their leader turn into, PERFECT INSANITY!' _ends the person, once known as Fox as he stands before the bodies of Falco, Slippy and Peppy, completely mutilated. In his right paw, he holds ROB's dead head. (Yes, that was the *crack*)

'Thanks for being here to hear my story... and to be the first victim of the damaged... délabré... dañado. Muhuhuhu... MWUHAHAHAHAHA!' he laughs demonic as the same pentagram appears on his forehead, giving into hell. His eyes turn to the color of pure magma as he cries blood on both sides of his eyes. The tears stop halfway down, on both halves. Still laughing, he opens his mouth and lets out his tongue. He grabs the knife from Slippy's forehead and cuts it in half. Blood runs down his entire body as he rubs it all of over his body like he's standing in a shower. He grabs the knife with two paws and stops the laughing while still smirking. He stabs himself in the stomach once, very firm.

'ARGH! *realizing he's not dead* Heh heh... *stabs again* Ack, *not dead, not even close* Hahaha...' As the laughing intensifies, the stabbing becomes more frequent while the Great Fox II slowly flies off into the endless space.


	2. New skin

Three days, ago. The prologue was three days ago. Fox is dead, thanks to a cardiac arrest. Who has taken over then?  


**Chapter 1: New skin**

'So cute.' he comments dry.

'Wha…wha…what is c…cute?' asks the owner terrified.

He grins. 'Your reactions. The questions in your heads. The thoughts, the things you couldn't do at all, and never will. Your children, family, wife…*laughing*… You'll never see them again.'

'Why? W...why are doing this?' he stumbles.

'The road to perfection is long. This is a step, *laughing* in the right direction.'

*AAAAAAAH!* is heard from the outside of the dark freezer.

'Muhahaha... It seems someone appreciates my work.' he claims.

Outside the dark freezer in which everyone is brought together, stands a slight obese, rich aunt-like poodle dressed in red, partially in a puddle of blood. Her entire body shakes as she watches in agony how blood seeps out of the cracked open skull of the to the wall nailed cashier. An arrow was used. Two customers, laying dead on the floor has similar wounds. One has become a chair (somewhat) and the other is having a drink and a snack in the vending machine on the other end of the room. As if he sees through the poodle's eyes, his grin becomes all-embracing as he strokes the black bow on his back.

*You did well, Spawn.* he thinks. The pentagram glows red on his head as his eyes (apart from the pupil and iris) fill up with black for a little. The black has a shadowy effect, like small flames they burn from the far sides of his eyes, still too weak to be noticeable. *Huhm, apparently the road is longer than expected. Of no matter *laugh in himself* more to kill...*

Thinking in himself, he turns his face around, towards the frightened employees, the owner (jaguar), two felines and a wolverine. still living. His face focuses onto a disturbed lioness with a blond ponytail, crying. He shows his teeth, already sharpened by something asymmetric, since all sides have milled edge.

'Come here.' he commands, without opening his mouth, only moving his lips. The lioness quickly shakes her head. 'No!' she cries.

'Feisty eh?' He approaches her and grabs her ponytail. As she screams for help and of course from the hideous pain, he drags her towards the only enlightened spot in the freezer; the place were he stood the whole time. The cold didn't matter to him at all; the upstanding hairs all over his body will be gone soon... He turns himself and the lioness around, towards the rest.

'Listen! I appreciate a little resistance. But if only *points at her* she is the volunteer... no, than nothing. You do nothing for her. Standing up for her doesn't even enter you numskull brains. All you think about is your own shit... that reminds me *forms a fist with his left paw* of some friends I used to know...' he claims as he licks his lips. *It was a holy feeling, that slaughter. The look on their faces...*

'Aaah!' he moans, getting off on the despair, fear and disbelief by everyone standing next to and in front of him. He turns to the lioness.

'What is your name sweetheart, hum?'

No immediate reaction.

'What is your fucking name!?' he screams as he pulls her face closer to him. The shadow fires are growing bigger.

'C..Candace...' she stumbles, staring into the pentagram as if hypnotized by it.

'Candace...' he states. 'You know where that stands for? Clarity, whiteness, innocence.' He licks his lips again.

'Pl...please, don't hurt me.' she pleads.

'Hurt you? Whahahaha... I'm not gonna hurt you. *turns her head to the rest* They(!) are the ones that hurt you, by not standing up for you. Right?'

She nods.

'That's what I thought. *turns her head back to him* Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. To hurt an innocent girl like you, is still above me. My heart is still too good for that. *strokes her face* You're the only one who understands me...'

'U...understand you?'

'You cry... as if you know what's going on inside of me... You have a gift Candace, you should have shared it. You simply waste it...' he states as his eyes fixates on her neck. Once more, he licks his lips with the cut in half tongue. Something red, starts to appear on the top right of his face, directly under his ear.

'Why do you keep licking your face?' asks the owner.

He looks around and then to the owner. 'You know, I have to admit to get off on despair, fear etc... but also because of meat. Fresh flesh, *looks around again* I see you have a lot of it.'

'Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be a butcher.' he says with a slightly annoyed undertone. The figure turns to Candace again.

'Yes, but all that meat around me in this freezer, cannot match the glorious taste of your best example: *points at Candace* her!'

'What!?' cries Candace. The owner tries to rescue her, but stops before he even finishes his first step.

'Humhumhum, pathetic.' he states.

*Rip* It happens quick, no pain, no hurting her, like he promised...

Blood splatters all over the employers standing before the horrendous occurrence. As one can't hold back her puke in, the figure chews on the flesh and the arteries ripped from the neck of the lioness. The entire front side is torn out as the figure lets go of her ponytail. She falls to the ground and starts to choke in her own blood, as it fills up her lungs. After a few desperate muscle spasms, the lioness lays on her left side, face towards the owner with open eyes, dead on the freezer floor. Cracking and snapping is heard from the figure's mouth as chews on it with an open mouth, for everyone to see the disgusting mess. He swallows is down.

'Aaaah! That was a great... the flesh of the innocent, tastes *licks his blood-soaked fingers, one by one* absolutely heavenly.' he smirks. The red on his head forms the Sigil of Lucifer, the first grade in the Hell for insurgences on the real world. Red beams again erupt from the ground and enter the newly formed symbol. The pain is overwhelming as he's pushed to his knees as more beams and doomed souls enter through the symbol into his mind. He starts to heave, first only a little, but soon the awful sound of it is audible throughout the store. The poodle finally leaves, permanently traumatized. At long last, he vomits up a black-red blob of goo all over the floor in front of him. He wipes away some spit, still hanging on to the blob and his lower lip. With a turn of his head to the left, the door slams shut. The cooling systems start to work and blow the cold air through the room.

*Next step. The new skin. I cannot operate with innocence sticking to my body. It must be gone, all of it!*

'Cleaver.' he demands.

Again, no reaction.

'I said: Cleaver! Behind you, on the hook, please...'

'Wh..why do you need it?'

'Because, I've watching you... for over three days... you and other butchers. Analyses showed me, that your cleaver is the sharpest of them all. Now, get it off the hook.'

The owner does as asked.

'Well done. Now, place it on the ground and kick it to me.'

'Wh..what if I refuse...?'

*I just love the tryhards...* he thinks as the same smirk appears on his face again. He quickly snatches his blaster from the holster points at the owner, while still on his knees. He rises with a bowed head and the visible, all-embracing smirk.

'I'll kill you then. Right after I've taken care of the rest of your employees.'

The owner swallows hard, but doesn't need time to think. He places the cleaver unto the ground. With a shaking leg, he kicks (too gentle) the cleaver towards him. The cleaver grinds over the ground with a shrieking noise, but that was all of the 'spectacular' action. The cleaver stops halfway.

An artery starts to bonk. 'You wanna play dirty?' he calmly asks.

'N...no b...but...'

*Laser*

The wolverine falls down unto the ground with his paws placed on the impact.

'Need further warning?'

'No..no.' stumbles the owner as kicks the cleaver towards him.

As he puts his blaster on the ground, he glares at the owner while he bends over to grab the cleaver. With his right paw, he grabs a hold of the wooden grip and rises again. He laughs as he forgot about his blaster. He picks it up, all of it an unusual calm tempo, frightening for those still alive around him...

'You two, are my guests of honor.'

'G..guests of honor?' verifies the other feline, a black cougar with emerald green eyes.

'First time that I hear you. And yes, my guests of honor.' he confirms, now pointing the blaster at the cougar. 'For my transformation.'

'Transformation?'

'Indeed. The path to perfection is long. Longer than I expected. For my second symbol, I need to change. My fur *strokes his left arm with the sharp side of the cleaver* is a memory, to a pitiful past. In which I was a hero, a friend and adored. I left it all behind. My fur and even my skin... all of it must go.' he states with an obsessive undertone, as if he is a raving imbecile. 'That's why I need this cleaver *slowly cuts his way through his fur and skin on the left arm*, to cut away all that I hate now.'

He takes another look around, to confirm what he thought he had seen. And he was right.

'Those rails, *points at the ceiling* do they have a purpose?'

'Y..yeah. Those are the rails f..for the meat-hooks. Why do you want to know that?'

'Har har, you'll see. *rises the cleaver from his left arm* 'Cause you *points at the owner* are gonna help me and you *points at the cougar* are gonna watch.'

The cougar swallows and nods against the will of every fiber in her body. The owner does the same, and steps forward a little.

'Wh..what am I su..pposed to do?'

'*points at Candace on the floor* You stand next to her. *looks at the cougar* Watch and learn.'

The owner now stands next the Candace, and right in the puddle of her blood. 'What now?'

Without any emotion, reaction or warning, he throws the cleaver in front of the owner's feet.

'You cut out her flesh of innocence.'

'Her what!?'

'You heard me... her hymen. Virgin blood is the best when it's extracted from the part that it symbolizes. She is a virgin, right?'

'N..not that I know...' he says full of relinquish.

'Then you best as well check it out...' he threatens.

'But how...?'

'Very simple. First you undress her, then cut open the area right above the *private part*. It's just like removing the guts out of the slaughtered animals you sell. On a former employee of yours, but still.'

'I...I'm supposed to do that!?'

*Blaster cocks* 'Are you raising your voice against me?'

'No..I'm just...'

'Then do what I ask. I'll give you some consolation: I won't look when you undress her.'

And indeed, he turns around. His right eyes still glares at him however. With a lot of disgust, he pulls down the lioness's pants. Luckily for him, she wears a slip. It's small enough the reveal the targeted area. *Pfieuw... geh... I'm such a lucky bastard. I didn't have to dishonor her.* he thinks. *But this is still, so, so very wrong. That I'm even doing this... *sigh* For my family then.*

He grabs the now bloodied grip on the cleaver and hacks into the dead Candace. While he watches, overjoyed, the cougar can barely look upon the horrible scene. She vomits on the ground. This is seen and heard by him.

'Owww!' he reacts annoyed as he approaches the panting cougar. 'That's just gross!'

'*pant* But... you did the same.'

The bonking artery returns and with an immense swing, he claws the cougar face down into her own vomit. He turns around towards the owner, still cutting his way through.

'I think *pant* I got it.' claims the owner.

'Beautiful. *points the blaster at him* Now move away!'

The owner steps back and helps the cougar up. 'What happened?' he whispers.

'I... I don't know. It all went, so... so fast.' she cries.

In the meantime, the figure bend over the cut open area right above Candace's *private part*. His eyes open up wide when finds what he seeks for. Like a cat, he extracts his claws and starts to grab inside of Candace. After some struggle, with the horrible sounds audible from inside the body, he extracts the silky, white fleece from the *cough*. It bleeds heavy and therefore the figure knows he must act quick. Hastily, he drops the blaster and starts pouring the blood onto his face (from nose upwards). He throws the, now useless fleece to him, away and makes an inverted cross on his face. From his back, he grabs a pool. Attached to it, is an empty IV (intravenous) bag. One of the two infuses at the end, he attaches it to ripped open carotid artery. The bag starts to fill up with blood.

'*every sentence getting louder, harsher and more emotionless* I'm ready for my transformation. The second symbol is close! Perfection is within arms range! Lleh eht otni evig! WhahahaHAHAHAHA!' he laughs demonic. After 10 seconds of inglorious laughter, he looks upon the remaining two.

'YOU! *points at the owner* LOWER THE LEFT RAIL OF MEAT-HOOKS!'

With a press of a button on the back of the wall, a beam, with 5 hanging meat-hooks comes down. It stops, at the point where the hooks are at his arm's height. He picks up his blaster with his left paw and aims for the rest again.

'AND THE RIGHT ONE AS WELL!'

Another push of the same button is enough. This one also stops at his arm's height.

'Who are you?' asks the owner.

'DAMAGED!' he screams. 'But refer to me as, Délarbé (Day-lar-bay).'

'THANKS FOR HELPING ME!' he states as he unloads a bullet storm on the unlucky two. 'I don't need watchers anymore. *looks up* Somewhere, far away in this system (Lylat), she is thinking about me. Paining her mind about what has happened to me. I wonder if she has seen the news yet... and HOW SHE WILL REACT TO THIS!' he laughs. Calmly whistling a note, from the (real life) movie Twisted Nerve or Kill Bill, he grabs the first meat-hook, bungling close to his left paw. Psychotically unemotional, he hooks the first one into his skin. Followed by the second, third, fourth and the fifth. Blood seeps out the holes as fires at the button, lifting the beam up. This tightens his skin and fur, stretching it out. He lowers his right (free) arm and grabs leftover infuse. Without hesitation or any sort of surgical precision, he stabs into his carotid artery, to evade dying from to much loss of blood. Still whistling, he cuts away the skin, so far as flesh and bone would allow him to. Blood seeps from his barely opened mouth as it drenches the floor. After 10 minutes, his left arm has no skin of fur left. An area is stripped, as big as the distance from his left shoulder to the fingertip of his middle finger. The meat-hooks on the left retreat as he fires on the button again. He turns to his right arm.

'And now to the next arm...' he states, as if it's daily business. He starts to whistle the same note again, he starts cutting away the skin and fur from his left arm...

Grotesque right? This is possibly the worst, most disturbing scene in the entire story. Be happy you're through the hard part. More crazy shit is on the way...


	3. Frankenstein

The second symbol is indeed close. As the blood-tainted drawing on his nose and (partially) forehead suggests, the Inverted Cross is within an arm's reach. The transformation is almost complete. When the cross is inverted, a new you is born... 

**Chapter 2: Frankenstein **

The moonlight shines bright into a puddle of water as it is distorted by hastily leaving feet, getting the living hell out of there. The shining red light emitting from the far away Red Cross symbol is visible, even from the far end of the dark alley. The situation is rotten, literally and figurative speaking. Pus, filth and moisture drips from the weakened cement between the discolored bricks of the building on every side of the alley. Smoke and sewer gas fill the air and make it look foggy. Bugs and other flying riff-raff swarm around open stereotype grey tin trash cans, filled up with open refuse bags. The content is simply your everyday domestic garbage, but after a few weeks it starts to look like a shit-stew.

Loitering youth and petty thieves quickly make their way out of the alley; they lost a comrade to an fire axe in his skull. Blood seeps out the back of his head as he is thrown face down in a chock-full trash can. Carefully, almost psychotic remorseful, the lid is put over the head as the offender of this emotionless crime, or self-defense (sure... -_-) as he pads on it. The unlucky guy and the rest tried to rob the wrong man. Messing with a carrier of the Sigil of Lucifer is not the smartest thing you can do, unless you thought it was expensive carnival costume. A circle is formed around the Sigil right under his ear. The flesh around the symbol starts to bubble, as if it's cooking. It boils away and leaves a small hole in his still 'fur-full' head, highlighting the Sigil even more.

As the group disappears into the darkness outside of the alley, a particular can hauls his attention. His shaking, too sensitive and skinless fingers grab a cord of iron wire. He lifts it out, bit by bit, almost looking like a cheap magic trick until finally he fishes it out. A lot of it rusty but that doesn't matter to him. Neither does the fact that it is in fact a long piece of barbed wire. As more and more parts of his 'borrowed' fur and skin start to fall of, he happily accepts anything to keep it together.

After wrapping himself up in barbed wire, he stumbles on towards the white building with the enormous Red Cross symbol on top of it.

*I wonder what the Sigil gives me...* he thinks as he crosses the road.

Bright white headlights shine upon him, coming out of nowhere. As the car-horn beeps hard on the fur wrapped fox, he simply lifts his left paw towards the car. He smirks: *I call upon you, whatever you do.*

Within a split-second of forming a fully open paw, a serpentine fire forms the Sigil in the air, right in front of the car. Like getting squashed in a trash compactor, the car comes to complete standstill. Without a reaction, he walks on as the Sigil disappears. The driver has become part of the next step.

As the large cross still glows bright red, the name becomes visible:

_*Holy Maria*_ stands on the left side above bottom of the cross and *_Hospital Papetoon*_ on the right side. His brain is already visualizing something that needs to happen: the cross must change. But first things first.

*Holy... sure...not anymore* he thinks as he stumbles towards the glass door. A sign hanging on the door saying _Closed_ is nothing more than a reason to enter for him. A door flies open without him touching it all as it bursts out it's hinges. The surgeon behind the counter in the middle of a ballroom-like hallway turns around to see that thunder strikes behind the fur-cloaked figure as soon as he sets foot on the white floor, typical for a hospital. Rain that followed has completely drenched him and for the first time in days, he shows some other emotion than blood-lust and revenge.

'Great weather eh?' he comments annoyed as he shakes his fur around like a dog. Pieces of fur let loose and small wounds made by the barbed wire spit out little particles of blood. They hit the ground, wall and ceiling. With his fur now being at least a bit dryer, he looks the surgeon right in the eyes. He doesn't believe his eyes.

*No way! A demon in my holy hospital! In God's hospital nota bene! But wait, this can also be a homeless man, lost in the dawn of time, searching for redemption and eternal solution and peace. Finally my change to show that I had that talent!*

But as soon as he focuses on the orange colored eyes of Délarbé, his opinion changes a lot. Not willing that everyone hears it, while he starts to shiver as sweat runs down his face and cheeks.

'Power of Christ compels you.' he mutters. Immediately, the blood that the figure splattered around catches fire. The surgeon's eye open up wide as he mutters even more verses from the Holy Bible, he remembers from intensive studies some 10 years ago.

Délarbé actually looks impressed and fearless but is quickly reminded by the fact that this place is blessed; his running speed is significantly decreased as his feet feel like dragging blocks of lead around with him, just like a classic iron ball prisoners got chained around one of their legs. With every step he takes, the floor pounds and boils.

'Be gone from God's House you Devil's minion!' screams the surgeon, now away from the counter.

'I'm not the Devil's minion.' he states.

Only visible for the surgeon and for Délarbé himself, a demonic fox head on a dragon's tail has enveloped himself around the figure, who is just checking out his nails, polishing them a bit uses the wire. At the end, a spiked ball is seen.

'I've accepted the demons, the evil within me. You should do the same. It feels so much *laughing* better...' he claims. 'Simple verses and blessings cannot stop me!'

'You... you are a hybrid!?' His voice becomes hoarser as his eyes simply emit fear.

'Indeed. I'm still sane, but also insane. Almost Perfect Insanity, almost...

'Impossible!'

Yeah, try to figure that out with your limited religious brain. Just follow as my example and feel the chains of love, moral and goodness fall off of you. Feel the freedom!'

'No, never! I...I'm married to God!' he states as he shows his pearl purity ring. The glare that Délarbé gives nearly melts the pearl as the surgeon quickly retreats it.

'We both know that's not true.' The step Délarbé makes the moment he says the sentence, red lines flow through the lines between the tiles of the floor and hooks themselves into the feet of the surgeon, nailing him to ground and filling his body with pain.

'Huhm... interesting.' he reads. 'You are priest I see? Not the highest, but certainly not the lowest. Oh! Nice newspaper article you got stuck in your head. Let me read it out loud for all personnel still here to hear. Ahum...'

'STOP!' interrupts the surgeon. 'Don't do this. I...I still save you. As you said, you still have sane. I can help you. God can...'

'FUCK HIM!'

Thunder strikes again, but this time two strikes. It causes an electrical-breakdown that activates the emergency generator. The bolts strike into the large red cross, breaking off the left and right sides sticking out of the main body. Now loose from the body, the drop down and fall upon the blocks showing the name of the hospital. The pure and glorious Cross turned into the second symbol, that Délarbé has to collect. The electricity now flowing through the cables cause massive fires and fry the emergency generator. The lights go out and a red, neon gleam coming from under Délarbé's feet are the only light source. The once holy house of God has turned into the underbelly of Hell itself.

'FUCK GOD! When I needed him, he turned his back on me... Me(!), who saved Lylat more often than he created new people in this cursed system! You know what happens, doc, when a man breaks down and even God is not there to help him? He goes on quest, to find himself. A normal man, would find peace. A hero, finds his exact opposite. Like positive and negative, they are attracted to each other.'

He opens his paws in front of him, forming a bowl. Serpentine flames form in plain air and shape two magnets. Three blocks appear between the magnets.

'May I introduce you to the three plagues of life: Love *block appears*, Moral *block appears* and finally; Goodness *block appears*. I have no idea what commandments are that they include but that's not important.' he ends.

*Writer interruption*

_To pay the least bit of respect to everyone with a different religion, here they are. (according to catholics)_

_Love contains Commandments: 1, 6, 9,_

_Moral contains Commandments: 2, 3, 4, 8,_

_Goodness contains Commandments: 5, 7, 10_

_Sorry for the interruption._

*Writer interruption*

'These blocks, are the only thing standing between a man meeting his evil self, and be complete. Embracing it, is a choice. Having it, isn't.' he states as the flames disappear.

'But enough explanation. I embraced it and have not a single bit of regret. But I can sense regret in your decision doc. That regret... is you giving in to my cause. Make me complete doctor Frankenstein!' he commands as he quickly raises his arms, with that throwing of his fur-coat before it falls on the ground without a sound. Except for the rusty barbed wire, that clings on the ground. Residues of blood burn up immediately. The fur-coat is brown, grey and black, composed of the fur of the shot down wolverine and the owner from the butchery the morning before. With the fur-coat gone, the nurses nearly faint as Délarbé is completely skinless and naked. All of his muscles, bones, *private parts* and arteries are visible while his ribcage is pounding irregular. His heart is still pounding, although it looks like boiling. Because he has no skin anymore, the cold get to him pretty quick. Soon, he's shaking until he turns up the heat. From the splits between the floor and walls, fires erupt as they crawl their way up to the ceiling. Crosses, hanging on the wall, are melted under the dense pressure and head while only the top melts and drips downwards, where it fastens itself to the underside, forming an inverted cross. Jesus's eyes are bleeding as they disappear in a black void. He lifts up his left arm as the shadow of it is portrayed on the wall on his far right. He opens his paw and the shadow grabs right into a fire peak. With a firm pull, he pulls it towards him as he encircles himself with it, feeding the demon that gave him so much already.

'Doc...' he states demonic. 'You have a dying patient over here... *points at himself* aren't you gonna do something about that?' he asks cynical while he waddles around on his spot, bored out of his mind.

Pointing at him with a shaky finger, he says with a shaken voice: 'N..n..nurses, bring t...the p...p..patient to t...the operating table, pl...please?' he stutters. A bed on wheels is rolled towards him. The nurses have a hard time touching the skinless Délarbé, therefore getting him on the bed is hard time. It finally succeeds however bandages are put over his wrists and ankles, preventing him from escaping. Pulled tight, it pops a small artery splattering blood all over one nurse. It catches fire. Délarbé's roar echoes through the hospital as other present try to put the fire out.

'Send him away!' commands the surgeon before turning to the already burned to dead nurse. He closes her eyes and prays to God for a brief moment before following the bed with Délarbé on it. They take the elevator as the flames spread further than just the walls. Still laughing as they enter the operation room, the dried up inverted cross on his nose catches fire as well. As all nurses, male and female, jump away in fear, he snaps the bandage on his left wrist and the collar of one of the assistants already present in the room. He pulls him towards him while the others are standing against the wall, not willing to interfere with whatever he's gonna do. He starts to heave again and vomits the black-red blob all over him. He lets go of the goo-infested assistant as he nearly crashes into surgeon arriving in the room. Behind him, he carries a small cart filled with the fur and the barbed wire. He makes a cross upon seeing the flame.

'Please, c..can you put that out?' he asks somewhat calmer.

As the bandage on his left wrist is put back on, Délarbé looks up to surgeon.

'Of course. Cause you ask so nicely...' A snap from his fingers is enough to make fire die out as the nurses and assistants come closer.

'What now doc? An exorcism? WHAHAHAAHA!'

'No...' he states as he puts on a latex glove. 'I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. *Let the Lord be with me as I create a monster... amen* I can't let a patient die, no matter his *swallow* religion...'

'Good boy!' complements Délarbé. Now, you have your parts... *pointing at the stuff in the cart* What are you waiting for? Huhuhuhu...'

The light bulb still working above him pops as Délarbé prefers some blood-red scenery lightening, coming from the now burning ground floor.

'If you mind... doc?'

'Ahum... certainly not.' he states restrained. He walks over to cabinets, containing several bottles full of medicine, all sorts of bandages and syringes. He grabs a clean syringe, still in a plastic package, and a bottle of anesthetic out of one of the top cabinets. The bottle has a small hole in it as he puts the whole needle in it, before preparing a wealthy dose.

'Don't you even dare!' shouts Délarbé all of the sudden. 'I will not be unconscious when you create me doc. And please, don't do stitches. Nooo! I..I want you to latch the wire to my body! Like, welding two metal plates together. In this case, the fur with the barbed wire as the glue. I'm sure, you have a device for that, don't you?'

'We don't have that in a hospital...'

'THEN YOU GET ONE!' His voice echoes throughout the entire hospital, shaking its foundations. With a deep sigh, the surgeon leaves the OR and takes the elevator downwards, with Délarbé's horrible laughter still ringing in the back of his head. The elevator doors open and show that the fires haven't spread that far out yet. His brown leather coat is still hanging on a small hook near his desk behind the counter. He picks it off. He opens the glass doors to witness that the cross on top has turned as well. The compacted car is still on the road, smoking a little. He crosses the road and witnesses from the corner of his eye, the alley where the 'troublesome' teenage thief is having a trash can inspection. The rain is still pouring down. With the lighting striking for the third time, he puts on a hood and starts to run towards the local D.I.Y. shop. The opening hours off it show *till 23:30*. He looks on his analog watch to see it's 23:23.

*Just in time* he thinks as he composes himself by taking a deep breath. He opens the door and a small bell rings.

'Good night Father Manggore (Mang-gore).' greets a friendly, bulky looking breaded grizzly bear. If he wasn't the stores owner, he would defiantly work bouncer for a pawn shop or disco. 'What are you doing here at this late hour?'

'Hello Ted. You know I haven't been a father for a few years, right?'

'I know, but you have shown me the light. No matter what, you will always remain the Father to me. Well, what can I do for you?'

'I need a welding device.'

'A welding device?'

'Yes... you know?'

'Sure, sure. But, why?' he wonders as he turns around. He opens the door to the storage behind him and enters it.

'Uhm... personal reasons.'

From behind there, he hears no reply other than things falling on the floor. The clinging of iron on the floor masks a different sound... *He is apparently too busy finding it. It shouldn't be that hard, right?* he wonders.

'Got it.' hears Manggore. However, it doesn't sound like Ted at all. His voice is always full of life-force, always joyful. This sounds completely toneless. He comes out of the door, holding the device, complete with mask and everything else as he slams it on the counter. He looks at the father with a lifeless look in his eyes.

'Get out of here... please...' he states.

Manggore grabs it and gets out of the store very fast. *Ted isn't Ted anymore... What is happening?*

He crosses the street immediately and walks towards the hospital, with an odd underbelly feeling. Something tells him to get out of here, the other tells him to get back as fast as he can. He doesn't think as he runs like a programmed robot towards hospital. But it isn't his hospital anymore; the goo-infested assistant is praying on the lawn of his left, but in reverse. Before *Holy*, is *un* burning in red letters. He turns around, hoping that he's not the only one seeing this. But the streets are empty, as even lights of the D.I.Y. are turned off. At the back of his head, he feels two spots, burning him and he hears a loud static. He turns around, to see Délarbé, staring at him with his eyes wide open at him. His irises still have the same color, but are disfigured: forming a pentagram. The middle of his pupil has a red dot, gazing in Manggore's soul. In his left paw, he holds a small jar of flammable liquid and a lit match in the other. A trail leading back to the hospital is seen sparkling in the moonlight.

'Your assistants and nurses were pathetic...' he states. 'No medical experience at all. Tasty though...' he smirks as blood drools from his mouth. 'So! I did it myself? Like it?' he asks as he shows his new fur. It's ash grey, full of dirt and dried up blood. The barbed wire is only shown around his legs. Marggone wonders why the rest of his new fur is sticking to his body while he doesn't see any wire connecting it to his body.

'The rest?' notices Délarbé. *taps on his body* 'It is behind the fur itself. *points to his legs* This, were leftovers. Unfortunately, it isn't complete yet. You see, my demand was it would be latched on my body itself. Without a clean fire, they're is no way that can happen. That... is were you come in, Dr Frankenstein. And yes, your real name. A aesthetic surgeon on the loose, murdering and mutilating innocents until he saw the light of the Lord! Blah blah, religious bullshit etcetera.'

The assistants prayer has stopped, as he now completely engulfed in the black goo. He turns around to face the surgeon and glares at him with yellow eyes. Not only his irises, but the entire eye is yellow. A yellow inverted cross appears on his forehead as he opens his mouth, breathing heavy.

'Join us...' he mutters. The surgeon looks at Délarbé, who doesn't show any response whatsoever.

'Now, complete me!' he demands as he flings the match up in the air behind him. The match lands in a room in 5F, soaked in the same flammable liquid. As the fires spread through the hospital, the windows bursts and the walls start to crumble. The static gets even worse as also his vision is getting distorted. Static, alternating with horrible images of his employees, laying dead to the sides of the walls, on the bed or against the cabinets with ripped open throats to innocent patients with ruptured stomachs, as if something exploded within them. The image brings him to his knees, enraging him and almost forcing him to set Délarbé on fire with the welding device.

'Do it...' mutters the transformed assistant as Manggore gets on his feet again, trying to fight the indestructible argue to kill Délarbé. As Délarbé already sees it happening, the still present blood on his nose flows over towards the Sigil under his right ear. It swirls around directly under the Sigil, at the height of his eyebrow. The fire is already on the 2F and is quickly following the trail downwards via the stairs. He looks upon his bottle and sees that a little bit is left.

'Geh... wouldn't you look at that? There is still a bit left.' he shows as if he cares a lot. This snaps something in Manggore's mind as he erect, with the device ready in his hands, with the fuel tank on his back, presenting itself as a flamethrower. The fire sneaks through the slight opening of the doors the moment Délarbé open the lid of the jar. Manggore turns the device on, at the exact moment that Délarbé throws the leftover liquid towards him. The small blue fire emitting from the barrel, arises in a jet flame as it engulfs the front side of Délarbé. It clashes with the fire coming from the hospital, now engulfing the entire backside of Délarbé.

'I HAVE NEVER KNOWN SUCH EXQUISITE SUFFERING!' he complements to Manggore and the fire itself.

'BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL YOU BEAST!' screams Manggore. Délarbé's (not melting) face comes out the blue fire.

'I already am... and I LOVE IT! WHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!'

The hospital behind him explodes as it blows away the surgeon, falling on the ground with a now empty fuel tank. The explosion also signals the end of the fires coming from there. The swirl stops turning and now finally forms the second symbol: The Inverted Cross, a new you. Délarbé indeed looks a lot better. His fur and skin look like they were always part of him. The front of him now has clean and clear, spooky grey color. Not pale, but not dark either. His face, is also the same color where it used to be reddish brown. His back however, is completely scorched. Blackened and hard. His places his right index and middle finger right under his newly acquired symbol. He lifts them from his skin and sees that a yellow cross is floating above it. He point is it at the assistant as it flies towards him. It envelops itself in the already present cross on his forehead. Like a boost coming through he transforms into Golem like creature as he joins Délarbé's side. Délarbé pets it as it spins unusual. Manggore tries to stand up as the tank falls off his back. He looks up, to see that Délarbé's shadow engulfs him.

'Join me Manggore. Your inner psycho demands it!'

Délarbé's face is underlined by the fires of the collapsed hospital as his eyes stare upon his forehead. He puts his fingers under the symbol and points at the surgeon.

'Your mouth says no... but your mind is already set. Your faith is gone and I'm your savior now. Accept me!'

'Who are you?' His voice stagnates.

'I'm what my life made me... what *looks up in the sky* she made me. I... AM... DAMAGED! DÉLARBÉ! DAÑADO!'

The cross flies towards his forehead while Délarbé preaches during his transformation: LLEH OTNI EHT EVIG... THGIN OTNI EHT EVIG... NERDLICH TSOL EHT OT EMOCLEW... REDNULP FO SNOS EHT TO EMOCLEW! (Reversed: Give into the Hell... Give into the Night... Welcome to the Lost Children... Welcome to Sons of Plunder!)'

'LAAAARGH!' screams the now transformed Manggore. His cross is slightly bigger than the other, establishing himself as the leader. Three more crosses fly over the city with a loud screech, entering random rooms, looking for a victim. The city is silent again. Until a few seconds later, cars are heard squeaking as the brakes scream. Windows shatter as three more join at Délarbé's feet. All are petted by him personally, as if it was the highest honor.

'My Sons of Plunder! Ravage this city!' he commands as the Sons spread out into the nightly city. No obstacle or wall is there too stop their climbing and crawling as Délarbé's ears are fed with the screams and fears of those confronted by them. For a hole in his back tooth, he grabs a small piece of paper. Drawn upon it, are all 6 symbols on the left. The sixth, is forbidden. On right, stands what the demands are for acquiring it. The first one is already ripped of, the Sigil of Lucifer, with these demands:

*_5 tortured souls*  
*Flesh of the innocent*  
*Virgin blood*_

The rest is:

*Paper*

_2nd symbol: Inverted Cross-Get rid of the old you and force someone to create a new you  
3rd symbol: Double-Bladed Axe-Breaks any leftover family bands  
4rd symbol: All-seeing eye-Ruin a life from within a dream, turn it into the worst nightmare  
5th symbol: Anarchy-Create a ravage of beyond war capabilities  
-FORBIDDEN-FORBIDDEN-_-  
_6th symbol: Goat Horn of the Devil-Defeat the Devil and rule Hell itself_

*Paper*

He rips of the part including the demands for the 2nd symbol and walks off, whistling the 'Twisted Nerve' theme as he walks into night.

With the second symbol acquired, he is already searching for the third: the Double-Bladed axe. However, it will prove somewhat harder than the rest...

Finally finished this chapter. Somehow, since I put Resurrection on ice for a while, I started to get more inspiration for Perfect Insanity. Hope you like it...

Damaged... **Délarbé...** Dañado...

-Phantomfoxx


	4. Consequence of stubbornness

With Délarbé now having his second symbol and already becoming a monster beyond belief and comprehension, who is the one he's constantly talking about? If she had seen the news already?

**Chapter 3: Consequence of stubbornness **

In one vile scream she wakes scared in her own room. She can't really call it her room yet, since it isn't filled with what she wants in a room. Most of her belongings are still in the boxes. The room itself doesn't look as pleasant either. The stench of old books and glue lingers as the wall could really use a somewhat prettier colour. The door to the bathroom is next to her night-stand. The only thing looking decent to some extent is her bed. Bought especially for her while her sheets already belonged to her; she took it with her when she was forced to leave, some time ago.

This is all she sees when she looks around the room. Sweat runs down her cheeks and drip on the sheets. With a deep sigh, she lets her head fall back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. She looks over to her right, where her night-stand stands. On top, a simple LCD alarm clock, a low-power BB gun and a remote. She grabs the remote with her left paw and with the right the BB gun as she stares at the ceiling again. She points the remote at the ceiling and a large square turns around, revealing two large photographs. One is of Fox McCloud alone and the other from Fox and her together. Remembering those good times, before it happened, she aims the BB gun for the large picture with just Fox. She pulls the trigger a few times with a giggle. The little balls simply ricochet back and land softly on the bed.

*Click* *Click* is heard from the weapon.

*Empty already? Ah well, enough for today.* she thinks as she puts the pistol back on the night-stand. She keeps staring at the photograph displaying her and Fox. She doesn't exactly know where it has been taken, but it was on a beach for certain. She can see that, as Fox and her don't wear much except for swimwear. Heads against each other, laughing at the camera while the sun sets behind him. His left arm is around her shoulder while she has her eyes closed. She could swear she sees a slight blush on his face.

With another deep sigh, her eyes now focus on a blank spot of the ceiling, above the photographs while she tries to recall her nightmare.

*Whew... that was one hell of a nightmare. Geh... unbelievable. I don't remember anything of it any more, but it must have been more than outrageous. With my telepathic abilities, it is pretty hard for nightmares to be this bad.*

She turns her head to the left. The faint lightening of the Sargasso Space Region shines through the room. The shadows it makes of the boxes and other stuff make the room look like a dump.

*Sargasso... more memories about Fox and Starfox. Not the nicest place in Lylat, but at least my present team has its operational range around here. Although I liked the nomad-style of operating from Starfox, I still like living in one spot better. My team-members don't quite see me as equal, since I'm a girl. Sure, Leon is so good... Bah! The only ones who complemented me were Fox and Panther. Ah... Panther... the only one that really cares for me. And ever cared for me.*

A sudden pain stings in her left side, as if someone else, far away, felt what emotional impact her last thought brought with it. She can sense some horrendous pain, not knowing where it is coming from.

*AW! What was that? Argh... I... I can sense it... I... I offended someone with that last one. That pain, the cries and emotion coming with it... almost overwhelming... That person, that I offended... Fox? Could it really be...?*

A sudden knock on her door interrupts her thinking as she quickly reaches for the remote and returns the ceiling to normal.

'Come in.' she permits sweet.

'Good morning sweetheart.' greets a warm and tone-full voice. It is Panther, carefully opening the door. 'How was your first night in your new, uh... room?'

'I need to get used to it, that's all.' she replies. 'Why are you here? There is always a hidden reason...'

'Well, it's about your previous team...' His voice gets softer, almost compassionate.

'What about them?'

'They are on TV.'

'Strange... I thought we were the big heroes who defeated the Anglars.'

'We are, we are... but this is something different.'

'How different then?'

'*sigh* It... it is better if you take a look yourself Krystal. I'll... uh... be in the TV-room.' he claims as he closes the door.

*Didn't he acted strangely. What is going on with Starfox then? Wait, maybe something happened on Titania. I know I left Fox there in tears and that red beams erupted from the surface. Those beams nearly took me down while I was barely out atmosphere. Red beams... Fox... Did my stubbornness go to far this time? He... he always thought me to use my heart instead of my head. He always told me the story about the structure and the system. How the head shouldn't take over from the heart, but also not the other way around. He told me that his core, received a 'K' when he met me. Wow... even from Panther... I never got such a great compliment. That 'K', including me, meant that much to him then? I have to find out what Panther was talking about.*

Quickly, she throws the sheets of her as puts on her purple uniform.

*I never liked pink in the first place.* she thinks as he puts her last boot on. She runs towards the bathroom and looks in the mirror on the medical cabinet. She makes herself decent by combing her hair a bit, giving herself a splash of fresh water in the face and after some mouthwash, she feels ready to tackle another day. She exits her room and walks towards a hallway towards the TV-room. She hears Wolf guffaw while the news broadcast forms the rest of the sounds coming from the room. She enters the room and sees Panther standing behind the red couch where Wolf is laying down on elaborate, still roaring. Leon comes out of the kitchen at the other end with a bowl of popcorn. Apparently, the news broadcast is very interesting.

'Hey everyone.' she greets. Only Panther reacts.

'Oh, hey Krystal.' he replies as he covers the TV-screen. Krystal finds the sudden covering of the screen strange. She lifts an eyebrow while Panther tries to remain serious, not wanting her to carry the burden of knowing what is broadcasted. She leans over to her left and pushes Panther away.

'B..But..' stumbles Panther as Krystal is already focused on the screen.

*Broadcast*

_*News intro theme*_

_Good morning and welcome. Only one topic on today's planning: The Death of Starfox. Last night, a pair of joggers were lost in the woods just outside Papetoon City. What they found, was disturbing to say the least. For the details, we are heading over the our correspondent at the scene: Tasha Iggerwood. Tasha?_

_Thanks Tom. Behind me is the fire department is busy with extinguishing the last remaining fires still burning on the wreckage of the Great Fox II. The ship apparently landed here three days ago according to eyewitnesses but no suspicious was raised until it caught fire last night._

_How about the team itself?_

_That news is even worse. Ambulance personnel quickly come to their rescue, but were far too late. _

_What do you mean with 'far', Tasha?_

_Well Tom, the team-members, existing out of Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad respectively, were found blackened and burned in the bridge of the wreckage. _

_Uh.. th..that is horrible indeed Tasha. Is that what killed them?_

_No Tom. According to the examiners, they were stabbed multiple times before the fire even started. The exact cause of death is also known: Both Peppy and Falco had their throats cut while Slippy got a knife in the forehead._

_And this all before the fire started!?_

_Exactly._

_And how about the leader, Fox McCloud?_

_No trace of him directly has been found. Only some half-burned bloodstains were used to identify him._

_So, he was there when the rest was killed?_

_Yes, he was. It is not clear if he fled, fought back, was a victim himself or he was the one who killed them. All, is unclear at the moment._

_Well, thanks Tasha for your report. And this ends our broadcast. _

_*News outro theme*_

After the theme ends, Wolf starts to roar again.

'WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! This... is... NEWS! Woohw... *wipes a tear away* that was awesome. The seventh time and still hilarious.'

'How can you be so ruthless!?' asks Krystal, flabbergasted by the news.

'Huhuhuhu... woo! Yeah, it sucks for that bird, bunny and frog but on the other hand: the disappearance of Fox is hilarious!' he states as he continues his laughter while snatching a good hand of popcorn from Leon's bowl.

'Hey, what the...'

'What are you gonna do!?' he bites with his mouth full of popcorn. 'Huh? That's right. Sit and shiver, bug...' With that said, Panther turns to Krystal, obviously shocked about the whole situation.

'So... th..this was the thing you wanted to show me?' she asks.

'Yes... I'm sorry that I tried to hide it Krystal...' he apologizes. She walks past him with her left paw rubbing her forehead, paining her mind about the situation.

'It.. it doesn't matter Panther. Excuse me. I...I gotta call someone.'

'Sure Krystal. Take as long as you please.' states Panther before turning his attention to the TV again. Krystal enters the kitchen and places her hands on the kitchen counter in the middle. Her snivelling soon turns into real tears, feeling that it's somehow her fault.

*Maybe... Fox really lost it. The system, the structure... the 'K' on the core... My head has gone too far this time! I need to find out what happened to him. Ex or no ex, Fox doesn't deserve this. Certainly since he already apologized in front of everyone on Katina...* she thinks as she reaches for the phone. She dials the short-cut number 8 and presses the green button. After a few tones, a yawning Estelle gets on the phone.

*Phone*

_*Long yawn* With Estelle..._

_Hey Estelle, with Krystal._

_Oh hey, *yawn* how is it going?_

_Not so good. Did... did I wake you up?_

_Just a small nap. What do you mean with 'not so good'?_

_Have you seen the news?_

_No... not today's at least. Why?_

_That is the reason..._

_You sound like you cried girl, what is going on?_

_Y..you have to see that yourself..._

_Okay, just a moment._

Estelle, a yellow vixen with a white stripe running down the middle of her body, crawls out of bed. She jumps over the back-end of the couch in front of the TV and thuds on the fake leather pillows. The remote bounces up, revealing its position as she snatches it out of the air. She turns it on, and the some broadcast airs.

_See what I mean Estelle?_

_Wow... yeah. Fox is missing and his team is dead. Hardcore..._

_I need someone to track him down. Do you know someone from your... uh.. past?_

_OH! Because I was prison hm!?_

_I didn't mean it like that. Please Estelle..._

_*sigh* Fine, just a moment._

She puts the phone down and starts to browse through the pages of a small notebook. 'The 'M'. Maul? No. *looks further down* Madison? No, she is to occupied by Troy. Blegh! *looks further* Montreal!? What the heck? Who the fuck did that name came up in here!? Nevermind... *turns the page* the 'N'. Maybe Nether... no... bad relations with him. *turns the page* The 'O'. No one special. *turns the page* The 'P'! Got him!' she states.

_I'm_ _back Krystal._

_And? _

_I found a guy. Phantom, also known as Roger Dillinger. _

_So?_

_I met him as the new boyfriend of Tiffany Scarlet. Remember her?_

_Pink fur, bitchy personality? _

_Yes that one. They broke up a few months ago. Phantom had enough of that bitchy attitude._

_More than thinkable._

_Since then, he works as a private investigator under the PPPD._

_PPPD? Oh, the Papetoon Planetry Police Department. _

_Indeed. I think that his phone-number still works. I'll contact him. I'll be back in few minutes._

_Thanks Estelle._

_Thank me later Krystal. _

*Phone*

She lifts the phone from her ear as she reads out Phantom's phone number while she types it in. '972-16911112'

*Phone*

_Better be important... with Phantom. PI and etcetera. Say what you gotta say._

_Hey Roger, with Estelle._

_Huh? Estelle? How the hell did get this number? Oh wait, let me guess:  
_

_*both* Tiffany!_

_*Phantom* What's up?_

_I have a friend in trouble._

_Another one?_

_Not like in 'prison trouble'._

_Great, cause I hate those fucking breakouts. What's the problem then? Have in mind: I'm on Quinsol at the moment  
_

_Seen the news already?_

_Of course. I'm a PI and etcetera. _

_Didn't you notice something shocking?_

_Aside from the daily bullshit about celebrities, war issues across Lylat and the UP (United Planets) doing nothing about it at all and the troublesome economy... no, noting special._

_How about Starfox then?_

_Hm? Oh yeah, burnt out Great Fox II and its crew found dead except for Fox. Already seen it three times. Wait, now four times. _

_I have a job for you._

_Glorious... who, what, where?_

_Krystal, search for Fox on Papetoon. _

_Sounds simple enough. That Krystal have a phone number?_

_Sure, I'll text it to you. _

_Ah, got it. _

_Bye Phantom. _

_Hear you later Estelle._

*Phone*

'Hm...' thinks Phantom out loud. 'So, the infamous Krystal love traingle resurfaces again huh? Its victim this time: Fox McCloud. Last of the McCloud bloodline, strong leader and very capable. Almost comparable to me! Hahahaha... sure Phantom. You keep thinking that.' he tells himself. He looks on his cellphone. Sony-Ericsson J120i. Cheap design, with radio as only addition. Sturdy, like the Nokia he never had.

'What a phone is and will be. Smart-phones... fllrrrr... sure. Expensive bullshit for a portable computer with 'social media'. Talk to each other in real life! Idiots.' he states as he memorizes the number displayed on his screen. He types it in and presses the green button. In the meantime, Krystal is eagerly waiting for the phone to ring again, until: 'TRRRING!

*Phone*

_Hello?_

_Silence_

_Hello? Anyone?_

_Krystal?_

_Yes... that's me._

_*long pause* Great. I heard from a friend you had trouble?_

_That's right sir._

_Please, *deep sigh* don't call me sir. There is only one person who can call me 'Sir' and he isn't even a real person. Just say Phantom will ya?_

_S..sure._

_Hm? You sound like you've cried. *Shit. Quit underestimating the feeling of your clients Phantom.*_

_Oh... *snivel* Don't worry about that._

_*What the fuck? So she can read minds. Damn!* _

_Impressed?_

_To say the least. Alright, let's get down to business. You want me to search for Fox McCloud huh?_

_That's right si... uhm Phantom._

_*Flips open a laptop* Gotcha!_

_Uh... what?_

_Oh, that one wasn't meant for you. I just found what I was searching for. Hm... aha... yes, yes I see. Krystal?_

_Yes?_

_With all certainty I can say that we have a case. _

_That's great. Where do we meet?_

_Where are you now?_

_Sargasso..._

_Oh hell no! I have no idea what you are doing in such a vile place, but that's not my interest any more. Dogfights... brr.._

_Where then?_

_Just a sec... *scans through the computer* Got it. Papetoon._

_Papetoon? _

_Yep, Papetoon. Fairly quiet planet, until you read what the news doesn't report. Police files indicate that a guy with Fox's signature is wreaking havoc._

_Fox's signature? That can't be possible. Fox would never do such a thing. *Unless... he indeed lost it. Those red beams...* _

_Well, facts are facts. I'm on the case. Wow... wait a minute..._

_What is wrong?_

_Oh god! Horrible!_

_What? What!?_

_Blegh... meet me in Papetoon City, Caluroso avenue 32. Tomorrow, 15:30. Is that a deal?_

_I'll make sure I'm there._

_Good, see you then._

*Phone*

Meanwhile, in the Central Papetoon City Archives:

The central control room is dark and with rubble. Bookshelves have fallen on the floor while security monitors are bungling in the air, held there by a single wire. Several arrows found their way into innocent flesh. Blood drools from under the slight opening of the door leading to the room. Disgusting cracking noises are heard as magma-colored, pentagram eyes feast upon a carcass. They are the only thing visible in the tense dark of the room. He throws the carcass away, on a pile of others.

*For later...* he thinks as he jiggles the mouse around. The screen of the computer appears and the pointer goes over to the map 'Family Trees'. A double-click and the map opens, revealing a search function, like that of Google. He types in 'McCloud' as primary last name and 'Reinard' as secondary. One search result comes up. He clicks it and a filter function appears. He enables nothing expect for 'Alive'. Surprisingly, three results pop up.

*Results*

_1= James McCloud  
2= Fox 'Reinard' McCloud  
3= ? McCloud_

*Results*

The '?' is presented as a hyper-link. He clicks it and a document opens, revealing that it was Fox's unborn son, created by IVF. Process of development slowed down so that it can be preserved for years to come.

*Ah yes. Fox's unborn son. Just in case. What a prepper was that guy. Had everything over Krystal. Unfortunately for him, she didn't had anything for him. And that's(!)... where I came in the picture. Delete the file, but first, let's find it.*

Searching through the databases, he finds storage number 51-6 on the ground floor.

'Perfect!' he states as he exits the room. He opens the door to the storage and finds rows of cabinets containing the documents and specimens.

'Hm...' he hums as he walks along side the cabinets. '51-8, 51-7, 51-6!' With a firm pull, he opens it. A transparent plastic bag containing a small jar filled with a liquid and the embryo. He opens the bag and lifts out the jar.

'Since Fox is already dead, *looks at the jar* this, will be number two!' he states with a demonic undertone as he slams the jar to pieces on the ground. He picks up the embryo and wipes some liquid of it. He extracts the claw on his right index finger and carefully makes a clean cut in the forehead of the embryo. With a stripe under the middle of the stripe, he made another Inverted Cross. As he walks away, the embryo loses whatever life it had as it bleeds to death an the cold hard ground.

Stubbornness can kill. Not alcohol, drugs or guns, but stubbornness. At least, in Fox's case. Krystal never had any idea how much she meant to Fox. Now that he's dead, how will she react to what has taken over?

Thanks to TroyGroomes, who inspired me to this one! Thanks to Mumble1029! You dude, you are more than awesome!

For those who don't know, but this series is gonna be discounted again. No worries, this is publicity stunt. Since Perfect Insanity isn't as well received in comparison with Resurrection, (obvious) I decided to write a Creepypasta about it to get some more attention from people who are actually interested. So no worries when it says (DISCOUNTED), that is just for the pasta itself. 

-Phantomfoxx

Just a message to calm all souls on Fanfiction and the outskirts of the INTERNET: I'm not a psycho, satanic fuckface or anything else. I'm 17 and my mind is filled with a lot of shit. This... well... this is its dark side. I'm not religious, therefore I have no problem ridiculing any sort of religion. I respect anything, but don't try to change my opinion on that matter. Nuff said... 


	5. Face the remnants

Krystal is on her way to Papetoon to meet Phantom. What seemed so grotesque for Phantom that he wanted to meet her there?

**Chapter 4: Face the remnants  
**

She left Sargasso behind her, just so she can meet up with Phantom on Papetoon. When she left, Wolf was already watching the news broadcast for the tenth time and ate out most of Leon's popcorn. Panther was at least gentlemen enough to open the door for her. She already told everyone where she was going, why and for how long. Again, only Panther got the message. She can already see Wolf's surprised face when he realizes that she isn't there anymore. The moment she thinks that, an alarm sounds, reminding her that she is penetrating Papetoon's atmosphere when suddenly:

*Transmission*

_Welcome to Papetoon. Name your identity and your business here please._

_Krystal of the Starwolf team. I'm here to meet the private inspector Phantom. *pretty restricted planet it seems*  
_

_Hmmm. Ah yes, Krystal. It checks out. You have a nice day and sorry for the inconvenience miss. Since the Great Fox II burned out, we pumped up the security measures. _

_I understand. Of no matter._

*Transmission*

Clouds coming from the green planet are welcoming her ship, the Cloud Runner, as she bursts through everyone of them. She looks at the clock, displaying 14:23. She tries out her private channel again, something she turned off after the last encounter with Fox. She opens the comm with Fox's Arwing, but receives nothing but static on the other side. After a few attempts, she knows it's useless. Of course he doesn't have his Arwing anymore. He jumped out of it and started to punch the living daylights out of him. He seemed to have recovered from it pretty well. At last, the vision is clear as she's out of the clouds. Her targeting axis suddenly activate but quickly change into a trail of holographic dots. Another transmission comes up.

*Transmission*

_No worries miss. You will be directed to the nearest spaceport in the area. What is your destination? _

_Papetoon city sir._

_Oewh... not the best place to be there today. Maybe not even tomorrow. But since you are meeting Phantom over there, I guess everything will be fine. We have already arranged a taxi for you. It is already payed to travel to any destination in and around Papetoon city. You have a nice day._

_You too._

*Transmission*

More transmission come up, guiding her to her designated landing pad, as if the auto-pilot following the path doesn't do that already.

'Krystal, pad 31 is yours.'

'Copy that. Krystal out.' she ends as he prepares her Cloud Runner to land. Blue, circle beams are activated from under her ship and guide her to a safe touchdown. A large steam exhaust is heard as two mechanical claws grabs around the main hull. A light lights up, signaling that she may exit her ship. The cockpit opens and Krystal jumps out. A brown dog with a large pair of tainted sunglasses and a large headset with a microphone approaches her.

'Krystal!?' he screams as the roars of other ships is ear-piercing. The wind coming with it is comparable to that of a hurricane.

'Yes, that's me!' she screams back, covering her ears.

The dog hands her a couple of earplugs. She puts them in and gets a signal that she must follow him. She enters a large glass building, the terminal of the airport. As soon as the door closes behind her, all roars and wind noises are gone. A small grey container is presented to her with a sign sticking out saying: "Earplugs". She unplugs them and puts them in the container.

'This way Krystal.' leads the dog before running off to another landing ship. As she walks through the metal-detectors, she sees the size of the whole structure. With the escalator, she goes down. The exit is visible from there. She needs to focus on that, she can shop at later time. Maneuvering through the big masses of people, she finally pops out of it. She opens the cab door and sits down with a deep sigh.

'Ghihihihi...' she hears from behind the wheel. Between the backseat and the front is a sheet of glass. A friendly looking green wolf turns his head to Krystal. He's in his mid-40's and his voice is damn close to that of a standard movie black person.

'Hmmm.' he complements as he takes a look at Krystal. 'Damn gurl! You look nice!'

'*giggle* Thanks...'

'Any change with me?'

'Haha... sorry. I'm already taken.'

'Argh, darn it! Ah well, not surprising. Who wouldn't fall for those blue eyes, am I right?' he states as he focuses on the road. He checks his papers on which the address is again.

'Number 32 right?' he verifies.

'That's right.'

'Auw... not a great place to be right now.'

She checks a small clock from her pocket. It says 15:12. 'Yes, I have heard that twice today. Can we just go? I have an appointment.'

'I heard the lady.' he says as he punches the throttle, racing away. Although she doesn't feel quite comfortable being in Crazy Taxi, she lets it all fall over her. Letting go of her fears, even for a brief moment, is a great relief. She opens the window and sticks her head out of the window, feeling the sun shine on her face. As the cab enters the street bordering the avenue, it stops as the road is blocked by a police blockade.

'I'm sorry miss, but this as far as I can go.'

'How much?'

'Hahaha... you don't have to pay anything. *shows the fine* Someone was nice enough to pay it for you. Lucky gurl. Now, get out! If I can't get anything done with you, you're useless to me.' he remarks jokingly as Krystal steps out of the vehicle. She closes the door as the taxi drives away. She hops over one of the fences and walks around the corner. The butchery, where everything happened on that unlucky morning, is surrounded with police, who immediately notice her.

'Hey miss. You are not allowed to be here!'

'But... but... I'm meeting Phan...'

'I don't care who you are meeting here. This is a crime scene. Take her away!'

Two officers grab her and drags her away. She resists but the officers are too strong. Giving up what little hope she had left, a shout safes her.

'Let her go!' shouts Phantom, who comes running towards her aid. He slides over the hood over a car and frees Krystal. 'She's with me. Buzz off, idiots!' He helps Krystal on here feet before turning to the head inspector. 'Yo! You gave the order? Yeah? Shut the fuck up next time! My case, my investigation!' he states. 'Are you okay?' he asks.

'Geh... I'm fine. So, you're Phantom?'

'Private investigator and etcetera Phantom by full name.' he states. *Krystal's point of view* The guy looks like the main protagonist of the Matrix with white rusty fur. Same sunglasses, same sort of attitude. The only difference is the color of his jacket, metallic instead of black. He has only one belt, going over his plain black shirt, but under his jacket as it covers his stomach area diagonally, from the left downwards. It runs from his right hip towards the end of his left, where a small holster marks the end. The belt is red, so are his pupils. On the right side of his mouth, he chews on a small spike of wood.

'Friends call me Roger, but you can just go ahead and call me Phantom. Looks and sounds cooler.'

'Why 'look'?'

'You'll see soon enough.' he claims as he walks towards the entrance. Krystal follows him. 'Well, let's take a look under the hood. See if the pictures were telling the truth.'

'What pictures?'

'Those I called horrible, remember?'

She shivers as they both open the door. The sight, is indeed as horrific as described.

'My god!' reacts Krystal as she puts her hand over her mouth. Shivers run down Phantom's body as well now as he sees the ravage. Two officers exiting the freezer quickly make their way outside, holding back any vomit forcing its way out. They leave the door barely open as cold steam (because of the cooling systems) leave through the crack. The cashier is still hanging against the wall, the other is disfigured in such a way he looks like a chair and the last one is still busy with his snack and drink for the vending machine. Phantom grabs a old school grey recorder out of his holster. No blaster, just a recorder. It even uses a cassette tape as storage.

'A little ancient?' comments Krystal, trying to enlighten the moment a little.

'Don't like my methods?'

'I never said that...'

'Good...'

*PI Phantom Audio Log, date 14 ALW, 26th of May, 15:35. The pictures shown in the documents were true. This is showcases a guy with an intense amount of rage, or just some nutshell that couldn't control himself. Either way, this case is getting more interesting by the minute. *kneels down besides the 'chair' guy* A certain Krystal is my client and she is searching for Fox McCloud, former leader of the now dead Starfox team. Fox's signature was seen here so he is suspect number 1, although everyone including me has their doubts about it. *looks to his right, towards the cashier* Hmmm... very interesting. End of log.*

He presses the record button again, closing the log and putting it back before walking towards the counter. He opens the door in the middle as Krystal follows him, disturbed by the surrounding. He pulls out the arrow of the poor man's head as falls on the ground as he spits out the wooden spike.

'Shouldn't you wear gloves for that?' verifies Krystal.

'Like I said: don't like my methods, then... *waving his hand off*'

The end of the arrow shows something interesting. Phantom sees a few small, blue feathers of the back-end.

'Falco fucking Lombardi.' he claims.

'Falco!? How do you know?'

'Hmm, only this guy as this kind of ribbed pattern on his feather. Like a leaf, a feather from Falco has its own fingerprint. Remember, Falco used to be an outlaw. Famous, for evading the police constantly. I wouldn't say I dedicated my life to catch that bastard, but if I had the change, I would nail him anytime. Unfortunately for him, someone else did that for me...'

'Who then?'

'Well, the same guy who did that *points at the others* I would suggest. He had the element of surprise so it wasn't that hard. *focuses on the open freezer* Let's check why those officers were almost puking over here.'

The two walk towards the slightly opened freezer as Phantom opens it wide.

'Those idiots turned off the light(!)... I wonder why...' he comments as he flips the switch. The same light in the middle goes on and a large pool of blood is visible with the owner, chained by the meat-hooks with his arms spread out wide while on his knees. He is not only skinless and fur-less, but also still alive. Blood drips from every hole, every spot that is skinless, enlarging the pool. The pool is dirty, full of dead skin and fur with a familiar color. Also a blaster is present in it. Even though he too was victim of the bullet storm unleashed yesterday morning, he managed to push through since only three bullets hit him around the waist area without damaging any vital organs.

'WOW!' scares Krystal.

'Holy(!)... son of a shit dude. Is this some kind of joke?'

'Does THIS look like a fucking joke to YOU! Ack!' screams the owner.

*He's still alive!?* 'Okay... take it easy then. *turns to Krystal, have her back turned on the owner* Are you okay?'

She waves if off, jokingly remarking while crying at the same time: 'Don't like my methods?'

Phantom laughs a little and focuses on the owner again. He is not afraid for a little blood under his boots, he's been through worse than the personal blood storage of some guy. He meets the owner at eye-height, one knee down in the blood.

'You don't mind?'

'Nope... *sigh*, seen worse. Now, explain to me how the hell you are still alive.' he demands as he grabs his recorder again.

The owner, in too much pain to say anything else, notches to something behind his back. Phantom rises and sees nothing since the lamp above him doesn't enlighten anything further than the owner's back, hauled in darkness as well. Reaching for his left pocket, he grabs a small finger-light and ties it around his index finger, with light under the finger itself. Despite its small size, the power isn't to be underestimated as it highlights the far end of the freezer.

'Pretty incredible thing Phantom.' complements Krystal, turned around. She holds in her tears bravely as she sees the man gasping for air. She pushes the button and sees it has been shot, just like the wall next to it, being filled with a lot of laser impacts.

'Thanks. A present from the CASF for my services.' replies Phantom a little late.

'CASF?'

'Cornerian Army Special Forces. But let's remain focused on our objective.' he says as he shines the light behind the owners back. Several transparent tubes with blood flowing through are seen being stuck in the owner's back. Following the tubes, leads to three IV bags hanging on the same pole as before. The other tubes are attached to Candace, the dead wolverine and swiss-cheesed cougar, laying in a lot smaller pool.

'Hum... it seems that you are being fed by your employees, aren't you?' he comments dry.

'Funny... argh!' bites the owner. 'One way in... *pain* one way out...'

Phantom turns to the door opening and shouts: 'Get the ambulance personnel over here! NOW!' He turns to the owner again. 'But before you go, who did this you? What sick fuck, hum?' interrogates Phantom.

'*cough* He called himself... Délarbé... reddish-brown fur, black bow on his back... and a *cough* *cough*... *deep sigh* disgusting appetite for flesh. Just look at her...' he notches to the throat-less Candace as his arms are too weak.

Phantom kneels down in front of him again and shows him a photo. 'Did he look like this?' he asks as he shows a mugshot from Fox McCloud. It's pretty old, but still has a lot of likeness to how Fox look(s/ed) like.

'Yes... somewhat, at least.'

'How "at least"?'

'He has a pentagram on his forehead...*breath* tears of blood, dried up halfway down his cheeks coming from, AUW! Both sides of his eyes. Argh... m..my family..?'

'They are save. That Déla-guy your were talking about, didn't touch them. Now, please focus. What else, uhm...?'

'Bernard, sir. He had a..a symbol appeared right under his right ear. It... looked like some sort of seal. His *pain* eye color was like magma. A real creeper... *cough* I.. I could swear that everything cooled down. *focuses on the blaster* Puh... if I wanted to commit suicide... even over that he's as hard and cold as stone.'

'That one?' points Phantom. The owner nods. Phantom walks towards it and picks it up.

'Customized blaster design. Capable of charging up to three times its own power. Fire rate is terrible, so is its damage output. Defiantly Starfox, always basic looking shit. *grabs his blaster* No, than you can better choose this one!' he states as he grabs a triple-barrel, triple-cylinder revolver in triangle formation. Completely chromed, as it shines in the light coming from the lamp.

'My own design. .50 cal AE hollow point. This packs a punch... whew. Like a shotgun blast to the face at point blank. Something like that...'

'I could swear that I saw that one before...' claims Krystal.

'Really? Oh yeah, 8 years ago, right? Spectre had some trouble with the cops and used my gun. Such a dickhead, but, he is and remains your little brother. I'm just happy that he isn't permanently damaged.' he states.

'LAAAAAARGH!' screams the owner all of the sudden.

'Jesus Christ! *grabs his heart* Don't ever be buzzkill like that, please!'

'M..my head. It..it's burning!' claims the owner.

Phantom takes a closer look. 'What... the... fuck?'

'Another thing that creeper did to me. He came back, the same night. Saw that I was still alive. He skinned me, the other guy *notches to the wolverine* and hung me on those damned meat-hooks. He made an inverted cross in my flesh! "A backup" he said'

Phantom looks at it. 'Its kinda... hard... to... see. Oh, I got it now.' notices Phantom. His attention is hauled to the ground as a piece of fur floats by him. He picks it up and takes a good look at it.

'This your fur, Bernard?'

'No... it isn't. It's his!' he claims.

'He skinned himself!?' shouts Krystal.

'Yep, right in front of my eyes. Very, very far out if *pain*, you ask me. LAAARGH! There it is again!'

The cross in his flesh starts to deform in front of Phantom analyzing eyes. Focused on it like he could be to a video game, he doesn't miss a single moment of this rare occasion. The deforming stops into something resembling a shield.

'No way in hell! *Oh, the irony Phantom. Nice joke there...*' he says as he reaches for his phone. He looks at it and realizes that it doesn't have a camera.

'Krystal, give me your smartphone. I need a camera.'

'Uh... sure.' she replies as she gets it out. The background on the fingerprint lock is a photo of Panther, holding his signature rose. She unlocks it and gives it to Phantom.

'Two things positive about smartphones: 1. I know how they work. *make the photo* 2. They work.'

'Nice one.' jokes Krystal.

'Don't mention it. Hey wait up, I know what this is.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, *gives the phone back* I've seen it before.' he claims as he grabs his PDA. 'It might not have a camera, but at least it has fast Internet. *Searching* Found it! Damn, I knew it!'

'What?'

*shows Krystal the picture* This is the Sigil of Lucifer!'

'Lucifer? You mean the devil!?'

'Devil, Satan, Beelzebub whatever you wanna call him, it's his seal.'

As Phantom starts to panic a little for no apparent reason, he gets a call.

*Phone*

_Phantom here._

_Wow, wow. Easy there. You arrested what?_

_A black guy? Are we getting racist on me?_

_No, we aren't indeed. How did you caught him?_

_Well, of course you can easily arrest it after you blow his head off with a shotgun. _

_Yeah, yeah. He attacked you with his claws. Wait, claws?_

_And you are sure this is one of those things that terrorized the city last night?_

_Alright, we are on our way._

*Phone*

'Hey, Bernard. Are you sure you have no clue where that guy is?'

'He.. he gave me a hint.' says the owner. He nods to the IV bags, the pole and the tubes attached to him. Phantom lays a sudden connection as his eyes spring open in fear.

'Phantom?' asks Krystal.

'We gotta get out of here...' he states.

'But...'

'NOW!' he shouts as he walks towards the door. With a slight nods to the left of Bernard's head, the door slams shut. Only annoying Phantom as he has no trouble kicking it open again. He turns around to see Bernard smirk, manically. 'Fuck you Plunder!' he insults before grabbing Krystal's arm, pulling her with him. He signals the ambulance personnel to enter as he exits the building. Krystal manages to free her arm.

'Start explaining Phantom!' she demands.

'Later! Get in the car.' he commands.

'No, until...'

'Stop using that dumb, stubborn head of yours and listen to someone for once. Get the fuck in! We don't wanna be here anymore...' he concludes as he opens the passenger door for her. She gets in as Phantom jumps over the car, gets in as well and drives away.

Inside of the butchery, things are getting grimier. Bernard refuses to be taken away, saying: 'I'm not complete yet!' the whole time. Suddenly, a small area around the building and most certainly inside, a loud demonic preach sounds:

REDNULP FO SNOS EHT OT EMOCLEW! echoes through the streets. Bystanders run away in fear as the screams of the ambulance personnel are heard. All present police officers including the head inspector enter the building with drawn weapons. Multiple gunshots are heard until finally the last one fires muffled. Silence overtakes the street, until the head inspector is thrown out the weapon. A huge claw print is seen on his face. Meanwhile, Phantom and Krystal are far away already. Phantom turns off the police scanner, to avoid detection or distraction. After a deep breath taken, Krystal commands:

'Phantom, tell me.'

'Fine... bah... I really have no idea how to tell this...'

'Give it a try.'

'*sigh* There is this legend. A hellish one. It is about a creature that was expelled from the hell. He was The Gatekeeper, an enormous snake protecting the gates of Hell. One day, he stood up against the Devil, claiming that he is the ultimate evil. He thinks that all souls should burn, not only those of the bad. He insults the Devil and fight ensues. The Devil wins with ease and sends him to a place, between heaven and hell, now called the Nether.'

'What's its real name?' wonders Krystal.

'That is not known. Simply because he changes forms everytime. Always a serpentine-like being, but on rare occasions, he looks like a red scaled dragon tail with a spiked ball at the end. The head changes into the animal it hooks onto.'

'Why does he need a host?'

'He is engulfed by revenge. He wants a rematch against the Devil. Problem has it, that he can't travel back to Hell. Only towards here and the Nether. He finds his host by amount the confidence he possesses. Weaklings, he gets onto that. He uses them to acquire the five symbols. The sixth is forbidden.'

'Why that? 6 is always hellish, at least in 666.' knows Krystal.

'True, but since he is kicked out, his number is 555. He can't get any higher. The first symbol is the Sigil of Lucifer, the second... I don't remember that one anymore but the sixth is the Goat Horn of the Devil himself.'

'In other words. He uses a host to defeat the Devil and take over the Hell!?'

'Exactly. So he can accomplish his cause: let every soul burn. I have no idea if this is true, but everything seems to point at that direction. Cause uh... well... you know... the fur I found on the floor, is Fox's.

'What!?' cries Krystal.

'I.. I'm sorry. Fox is The Gatekeeper's victim. He is already got the second. The Sons of Plunder have resurrected and are under his command. Bernard, has turned into one of them.'

'But.. we have to get back. To help those poor souls.'

'They are already lost!' shouts Phantom, breaking Krystal's hope. 'They were already done for the second I noticed the Sigil appearing on Bernard's forehead.

'I can't come along with that!' states Krystal.

'Haven't I told you that if you don't like my methods, you can get out at any time. Since you are not, I suggest you shut that head of yours and listen to your heart for once.'

'Geh... you heard of that legend as well?'

'Yeah, and believe me... at the moment... I'm very superstitious at the moment. Let's meet one of those Plunders and then we'll have a nice talk about your ex. Since that Gatekeeper got to Fox, he turned him into Délarbé and put him in the Nether. He's not alive nor dead. Do you any idea how Fox could be so... down?'

With a deep sigh and a tear, Krystal admits: 'I shouted out for Panther's safety the moment Fox wanted to finish him. It seems that I crumbled his heart. Without saying a thing to him, I left him crying in the sands of Titania. I noticed red beams, that's all.'

'It seems that you had no idea how much he meant to you. *receives a text* Wow, you really have no idea! What you have faced, are just the remnants of the total holocaust, trust me. You have faced the remnants...'

The car drives off towards the alley in the suburbs where the Plunder was shot down. The screen of the mobile phone shows this message:

*Message*

_Two news cases:_

_1= Holy Maria Hospital Papetoon burned down. Witnesses claim Fox's signature seen there._

_2= Central Papetoon City Archives has been plundered. Dead employees and missing guards. One deleted file named: Marcus McCloud=51-6. Dead embryo found with inverted cross. Positive for Marcus  
_

*Message*

Both Phantom and Krystal now know what they are looking for. What Krystal did, was unforgivable, but no one could have predicted this outcome. With Fox in the Nether, Krystal can contact him. Will she? How will Fox react and will he forgive her? 


	6. (Bonus) Creepypasta

**Sorry for this storyline breakup, but this is the creepypasta I was talking about. I realized a little to late how confusing it can be. By this, SORRY! **

Hey everyone. My name on the internet is Mumble1029 and this is my story. It's based upon a real fanfic, written by a guy under the penname of Phantomfoxx. The links are here:

With that being said, let's focus on the story. So yes, my name on is Mumble1029. I don't like to say I'm a hardcore gamer, already too many claim that. My interest in video games varies from Halo 1/2/3/ODST/4 to Spyro. Around 7 years ago, I found out about Starfox with the release of Starfox Command. I was searching for some old games with my friend to play on my Gamecube and found Starfox: Assault. He told me that this game was pretty nice. But to understand to complete storyline, I bought Starfox: Adventures as well. We absolutely loved it! We ended up playing 16-hours straight with 24-pack of Mountain Dew, a large pepperoni pizza, 1 toilet, 2 controllers. After that, we found another missing gem: Starfox 64. Getting it was a hard time but it was worth it as I now owned everything from Starfox 64 till the very end. I fell in love with the series and till this very day, I still am.

However, sequels stopped popping up. Probably because of the dumb non-canon endings in Starfox: Command. A month ago, I found out about Starfox fanfics on a site called and started looking. 2.6K in total! Somewhere in the top of the entire list, was the first part of the Resurrection series. First, I overlooked it but the rest was pure shit. It was like opening a treasure chest, filled with rubbish and then finding a big diamond deep in it that is going to make you rich. I had never seen so much attention to detail and different views on the storyline. He got me hooked at chapter 1 already! I read the entire series, Part 1 till Part 2 and eventually Part 3 as well. I had to keep my hands of the "favorite" button; otherwise I could have destroyed it. Finally, I pressed it, once, at Part 3. I couldn't handle it anymore. I looked up the writer's profile. The writer was a Dutch guy under the name of Phantomfoxx. He seems like a pretty nice guy and very thankful. After I favorited his story, he send me a PM (private message) thanking me for his support. "Anytime!" I said. You can imagine my disappointment when he told me that Resurrection was going to end and that a new trilogy would be the follow-up. Part 3 wasn't finished yet so I decided to have a look at the others he wrote. Looking through his written stories, I stumbled upon a side project of him called Starfox: Perfect Insanity. The summary said: "Rated T for explicit Satanism and gore." I clicked it…

The story starts off Fox telling his former team-members Falco (insulting him for an old homeless man on acid), Peppy, Slippy and ROB a metaphor story, about the system and the structure. The system is the person and the structure everything within. The structure has two vital parts: the head (brains) and the core (heart). Both can't be missed. In Fox's case, the head was always stronger, no matter how hard the core tried. Until he turned 26 (Starfox: Adventures). That's when the core got a large 'K' attached to it, making it the most powerful part of the structure. A few years later, the K lost its power when Fox made Krystal leave because the head was overwhelmed with concern for her safety. The core stopped for 5 seconds and never returned to its previous state. Coming along with ending number 4 of Starfox Command, Starwolf defeated the Anglars and heads towards Corneria for their hero's welcome, only to be stopped by Fox. He is shocked to see Krystal now being part of the rivaling team. Promising not to shoot at her, he takes down Leon and Wolf before focusing all of his anger on the girlfriend-stealing bastard of a Panther. After disabling his ship, Panther doesn't want this to get even more personal. Fox, overcooked, puts on an oxygen mask, jumps out of his ship and starts hammering on Panther as they plummet towards Titania. They crash, but Fox isn't finished. He continues his beat up until he becomes exhausted. With his blaster, he wants to finish it off. Like a shotgun blast to heart from point blank range, he's almost blown away when Krystal shouts for Panther's safety. Praying to the Lord Almighty to make sure that what he heard was wrong, but the Lord left him as Krystal shouts more times. On his knees, Fox is now crying in the sand as Krystal flies off with Panther. Left by everyone, his love, his friends and even god, he sees no other option than Hell itself. Red beams and a pentagram erupt around him. A demon shouts after 5 seconds: 'RELEASE ME AND I SHALL AVENGE!'. That's how Fox died because of a cardiac arrest and his body turned into a creature called Délarbé (Day-lar-bay). In the meantime, he had plagued his teammates with audible/visible or even both sorts of static. (Displayed by {}, [] etc.) He also slit the throats of Falco and Peppy, stabbed his knife in Slippy's forehead and decapitated ROB. Pulling the knife out, he cuts his tongue in half and starts stabbing himself while laughing demonic. A pentagram appears on his forehead.

I must say, that wasn't what I expected. Fox giving into the hell... wow.

The next chapter was called 'New skin'. Here, now Délarbé is plaguing a local butchery on the planet of Papetoon. With his new acquired bow, called Spawn, he already nailed the cashier, disfigured a customer to form a chair and threw another one in the vending machine. Two felines, the owner and a wolverine are taken to the freezer with Délarbé in the middle. He needs to acquire a certain set of symbols. 5 in total. The first, the Sigil of Lucifer is too achieved by having 5 tortured souls, the flesh of an innocent and virgin blood. When a poodle enters and sees the massacre, number 5 was there. Délarbé picks one of the felines, a lioness with blond hair in a ponytail. He bites out the entire front side of her throat and chews on it for everyone else to see. The lioness, called Candace, falls on the floor. Now having everything, he vomits a large black-red blob before demanding a cleaver. After the owner doesn't kick towards him hard enough, he kills the wolverine as well. He demands the owner to pick up the cleaver and cut out Candace's hymen while the other is forced to watch. The owner finds it but is called back by Délarbé as he extracts his claws. He cuts and gropes about in Candace until he rips out what he needs. He pours the blood on his face and draws an Inverted Cross from the tip of his nose to his forehead, under the pentagram. The Sigil of Lucifer appears right under his right ear. He sets up a pole with an IV sack attached to it. He puts one end on the visible carotid artery of Candace. He mows down the leftovers after they were forced to lower steel bars where meat-hooks are attached to. He attaches another end into his carotid artery. Whistling a theme from Kill Bill (originally Twisted Nerve), he hooks them in his left arm and stretches it out. Using the cleaver, he cuts away his fur and skin, as far as his flesh and bones would allow. He can't die from blood-loss, since he has a never ending supply of dead bodies. After his left arm is completely done, he turns to his right while still whistling the theme.

I was blown away. It was horrible, certainly after I heard the theme myself. Pretty creepy. I decided to call it a day since it was 11:45 PM and I was tired as all hell. It was around 3:00 AM that I woke up. It was raining, more like pelting. Every drop against my window sounded like a brick going through a window. I didn't woke up because of that, it was the theme. Somewhere, I heard it playing. I opened my eyes and looked at my computer. It was turned off and the theme was gone as well. I closed my eyes again, but in a far outskirt of my mind, it was still playing. I couldn't fall asleep with that. Meanwhile, it was 3:30 AM. I had to go to school tomorrow, so I decided to take another look, to let it go. I picked up my smartphone and looked at the site. A new chapter was posted, called Frankenstein.

Same day, but in the night. Petty thieves tried to rob Délarbé. A fire axe to the back of the skull on one of them is enough to make the rest flee. After throwing the guy in a chock-full trashcan, he enters a holy hospital. With his new fur, held together by rusty barbed wire he enters. The former father, now a surgeon, sees him enter. The blood he drips catches fire when he preached a bible verse. Only visible to him and Délarbé, a large dragon tail with a spiked ball at the end is seen around Délarbé. A fox's head is placed at the other end. After thunder strikes the big Red Cross, turning it into an Inverted one, Délarbé threatens to reveal the surgeon's former live as Dr. Frankenstein, a mutilating and killing anesthetic surgeon. He states that he should join him, to feel the burden of the 10 commandments fall off. He demands that his new fur is to be latched onto his body with the barbed wire as the glue keeping it together. This forces the surgeon to exit the hospital to get a welding device, leaving his assistants and nurses at Délarbé's mercy. After getting one, he sees one assistant covered in the black goo praying on the grass outside, but in reverse. He also sees the letters 'un' burn in front of 'holy'. He looks behind, trying to find witnesses for this. In the back of his head, he feels two eyes burn. He turns around to see Délarbé staring at him. His pupils are magma-colored and deformed into a pentagram while a small red dot is pictured in the middle of his pupil. Claiming that his assistants were inexperienced but tasty, he said that he did it himself. Most of the barbed wire is under his skin. Only around his legs it's visible sticking out as it completely encircled his leg. In his left paw he holds a jar of flammable liquid with a trail of it behind him, running through the entire hospital. In his right, a lit match. He throws the match on the 5F while plaguing the surgeon with static and horrific images of his dead assitants and patients. As the black completely engulfed the assistent, he looks at the surgeon aiming the welding device at Délarbé. He finds out that there is still a bit of the liquid in there. The moment the surgeon pulls the trigger, Délarbé throws whatever there is left towards it, unleashing a jet flame engulfing his front side as it collides with the fire coming from the hospital at the back. Blue fire meets red/yellow/orange fire. Délarbé is complete: the second symbol, the Inverted Cross stands for a new you. With a clean, spooky grey fur color at the front and a completely blackened and burned back, Délarbé is complete! The cross appears under the Sigil, at the height of his eyebrow. He uses that to turn the surgeon and his already blackened assistant into one of the Sons of Plunder. Golem-like creatures, loyal as a dog can be. Three more crosses fly over the city and transform three more. Délarbé send them into the city, to wreak havoc as he walks on, whistling the theme again.

With that finished, I looked again and saw another chapter, called Update. It contained 67 words, odd right? But when I looked, it was a lot less. "Délarbé is watching you!" is written on it. The page was long as I kept scrolling down, until I saw his eyes gazing into my soul. I shivered, but felt some sort of burden fall off of me...

The school bell rang. A slight break with my best bud, the one I played Starfox with a few months ago. I told him about Phantomfoxx's Resurrection series, but also about the strange Perfect Insanity. He assured me it was all in my head. I figured that he was right. I was pretty tired and that can make you see and hear things that simply aren't there.

The last bell rang as the classroom is getting emptier by the second. After a short talk with my teacher, I left the room as last. The hallways were abandoned, logical since everyone is either on their way home or in the classrooms. I opened my locker to get my jacket, it's pretty cold outside. Just as I exited the building, I can see a vague shadow coming around the corner close to where I leave the building. The plaza is between me and the cycle shed. I cross the empty plaza and find that my bicycle is only one left. Very odd, since most of the pupils are still in school. Even my friend's bike wasn't there. As I approached my bicycle, I heard the theme again, behind me. I grab a hold on my saddle and turn around; nothing. No theme, no nothing. I turned to my bicycle and heard it again. It… it was playing with me. Red light, green light. The 5th time I looked away, I saw the eyes burned into my saddle. It scared the living hell out of me and I wiped it away. It seemed nothing but dust, with the same grey color…

I drove off, as fast as I could. Constantly, I felt those eyes burn in the back of my head. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of Fox McCloud saying:

'What did you do? Why did you read this? I'm not like this! Never was and hopefully never will be! But you read it… turned me into a monster. Ruined my life… You…you deserve what is coming to you!'

Visible static started to burn my eyes and bleed my ears with its loud screeching. I could barely see with all the static. When I could see clear, it was either Délarbé, his demon tail or his eyes looking at me. My heart stopped and I fell on the ground.

I woke up scared. It was still raining and apparently I send a message to Phantomfoxx about the odd situation. He replied the second I woke up. My message saying:

"Please stop it!"

Somehow, it was originally a message to another Fanfiction member named TroyGroomes, saying:

"Too late... U have just inspired me... Thanks Troy, you'll see your doom approach soon enough. Til then, greetings. *disappears*"

I wanted to know what the hell was going on so I send another message. He was surprised to hear that a message for Troy ended up by me and he apologized for it. But the rest was scrambled text for some reason. I felt something burning right under my right eye and heard the theme again. This time, from my phone itself. He turned it off and rose from my bed. I tried to feel what was burning, but it wouldn't go away. I walked towards the bathroom and turned on the lights. On the mirror, 555 were written instead of the usual 666 by hellish rituals. It was not in anti-climactic blood, but in the black goo. "Welcome my Son." is written under it. The eyes are once more burning in the back of my head. I turned around and saw the same shadow I saw in my nightmare disappear.

My smartphone starts to buzz, even though it was off. Another message send from Phantomfoxx to Troy, delivered to me saying:

"Geh... Even with Phantom's warning, you still call upon me. Krystal and Phan will both what has become of you.  
See you later...  
-Délarbé"

'He haunts me… I knew it. My life, it is over. Resistance is useless. No friends around me, no love at my side and no God to help me.' I stated while I wanted to scream for help. 'I'm discounted, like a story.'

The moment I concluded that, my phone buzzed again. A change in the title of the story was placed. The new title was:

"Starfox: Perfect Insanity (DISCOUNTED)"

Everything became black. I don't know what happened then. It seems that my parents found me cutting away my own skin with a knife while strange symbols were drawn right under my ear. My tongue was also cut in half. This story is horrible. I became something I never wanted to become, but now enjoy being as I flounder on the floor of my solitary confinement cell with my arms in a straightjacket. Only now, I realized what everything meant. The "555", were all the fives mentioned in the story. The 5 agonizing seconds that Fox's heart stopped, 5 seconds after Fox gave in and the 5 symbols of Hell, starting with the Sigil.

Phantom's warning, about the explicit Satanism, I should have taken. Krystal and Phan, metaphors for my mom and dad finding me.

And finally the inspiration I gave Délarbé for writing my story down. Since most of this pasta, is in essence a summary of the story so far (20-9-13), you too have read the story. You too, have ruined Fox's life. And now, you too can feel the eyes burn in the back of your head.

Délarbé is watching you… LLEH OTNI EHT EVIG!


	7. First contact

After the debacle at the butchery, Phantom and Krystal drive towards the suburb where the Plunder was killed.  


**Chapter 5: First contact**

The 427 engine of his black and red-striped '67 Chevy Camaro SS roars over the road as it is overshadowed by the green-leafed trees everywhere, slowly closing in on the road. The light coming from Lylat has trouble coming through the branches and leaves. Phantom doesn't mind, the light only blinds him. His fingers drum on the steering wheel, listening to Disturbed's The Night with earplugs. Krystal asked for that; she doesn't like metal that much. The shadows of the trees vary as they glide over the windshield while Krystal holds her head in her right paw, daydreaming a little. Only the sudden hit of the throttle by Phantom wakes her up. Apparently a nice part of the music took over. She taps him on his shoulder.

'Hunh? What?' yells Phantom. Unknown to him, is that his music sounds a little hard. Krystal gestures at he has to unplugs his earpieces, which Phantom grudgingly agrees to. He turns the MP3-player off and places his hand on the wheel again.

'What's up Krys?' he asks slightly annoyed. 'That was a good part.'

'I don't really care about that. Where are we going anyway?'

'We are off to the suburbs, where that Plunder got his head blown away by a cop.' He frowns. 'Good aim from that guy. I could easily have done the same.' he claims.

'Sure you can. But why are we leaving the city if it was committed in the suburbs?'

'You don't know Papetoon City that much eh? Doesn't matter. Here comes a summary of all the bullshit going on in this city. You have three classes... wait, four classes. Poor, middle-class, rich and *can't find the exact word for it* too rich. The 'too rich' live in those suburbs, away from the city.'

'I thought the description you were talking about was a dirty alley? How is that possible in a 'too rich' neighborhood?'

'Where we are going, is something different. It has been cleaned out by criminal gangs. *Krystal shivers by that thought* Yeah, it's really that bad. No rich fool ever set foot again in that wretched part of the city. There are two ruling gangs: Russians and the Dutch.'

'The Dutch!?'

'Hahahaa! I know what you mean. I was as surprised as you were. Yet, it is true. It seems the folk of the 'beggars army' has enough about their state of being left out of the core all the time. They are our 'allies' in combat. Why do you ask? Yes, I can hear your astonishment very well. A PI and the corps behind him working with a ruling criminal gang. I see it like this: if you can't beat it, why not collaborate with it? Besides, they aren't the most ruthless. They like clean, fast and without to much bullshit. And, they got the best fries and snacks in the universe. Ever tasted something called a 'frikandel'?'

'A what?'

'You heard me. A frikandel. Somewhat like a replacement for the stereotype hot dog. Don't know what it is, but man! That snack is tasty. My mouth is starting to water down already.'

'Anything else I should know?' asks Krystal, not interested in more details.

'Hmmm... nope. That's gotta be it. *looks at Krystal, who very concentrated at something* Is there a problem?'

'No...' says Krystal, still staring.

'Okay then.' says Phantom relieved. A long silence lingers in the car, with Krystal planning something out in her head with Phantom beside her, his fingers clutched around the wheel, as if he's expecting the inevitable. And there it is:

'Until you count the fact that you are keeping vital details to yourself.' concludes Krystal.

'*swallows hard* Wh..what do you mean?'

'Those other two sites, you got in your text. Those, Phantom.'

'I...I have no idea where you are talking about...' claims Phantom. He starts to sweat. The clammy drips flow down his cheek into his neck, increasing shivers coming up.

'You're a bad liar, aren't you?' remarks Krystal.

'Ah bah!' admits Phantom. He smacks his fist on the panel in front of him. Pain shoots like an arrow through his nerves as he retreats it and casts it off. 'AW! Shit...'

'Is it really that bad then?'

'Since I can't hold anything back when you are around, I will tell. Remember when I said 'you have only faced the remnants'?'

'Yeah... that's when you just received that message.'

'That message, contained two new cases involving your Fox guy. One is at a burned down hospital and the other in Central Archives.'

'All of them, conveniently placed in that suburb?'

'Logical eh?'

'Not at all. Why are we going to the alley first if the others seem to be more important?'

'Know the enemy you're fighting before looking where they came from. Their destruction is more vital at the moment than their place of birth. Either that, or we get a report from my best man in the field. I have already sent him out to check everything. Trust me, he's the best.'

Krystal nods in understanding as they leave the heavily forested area outside of Papetoon City. Phantom puts on his sunglasses and offers Krystal a spare one because the sun starts shining inside the car with full power. Krystal denies the offer.

'No thanks. Already have those new lenses.'

'UV-protective?'

'Yep, the newest.'

'Wow... technology progresses a little to fast for me.'

'You should know, it's from your little brother's company.'

'Spec? Nah... I don't believe that.'

A beaten up blue sign at the right side of the road says in white letters: Drunken forest.

'Interesting environment you guys have here.' she comments cynical.

'Don't blame that on me. We just crossed the border of a climate zone. *I'm a little closer to home* This is the Papetoon tundra. Very small and meaningless in comparison, but it's still here. That, because of the temperature rising over the years, the permafrost in the ground is decreasing. Therefore, the few trees *points ahead* in front of us are tilted, looking like they are drunk.'

'And why the sign?'

'The environment isn't the only thing drunk here.' warns Phantom.

The suburb looks like slum as the two step out of their car. It's parked near a few other police vehicles.

'Don't you need a jacket or something?' asks Phantom. 'It's pretty chilly over here.' he says as he zips up his jacket.

'No, my suit alone is good enough.'

'Okay, then. Let's meet Adonis.' he states as he takes off his sunglasses, clips it onto his belt and walks around his car towards the alley on his right. Krystal stops.

'Adonis? He's your best man?' she verifies.

'Yeah, you know him?' Phantom stops as well.

'Yes I do. He helped my people.'

'Helped? What happened then?'

'You know where Adonis comes from?'

'Some destroyed planet in Recus... why?'

'I'm from Cerinia, a planet nearby his. It was also destroyed.'

'Also in Recus?'

'No... not in Recus...'

'Apazoid?' he comments sarcastically.

'What? No, not that planet or system. That one was purple and I was the only one left of my kind already when I witnessed it's destruction.'

'Painful memory, right?' says Phantom leaning against the right headlight with his hip before inserting another wooden spike in his mouth, notching to her time in Starfox service.

'*sigh* Maybe... but what I can't figure out *Phantom walks into the alley, she follows* is how you two met.'

'Adonis and I? It seems that two broken souls have a way of finding each other.'

'Two?'

'*comes a little closer* You're not the only one with problems Krystal. You have your foxy love, I have a childhood trauma.' he whispers before looking up. His face seems to light up as he sees Adonis writing something down on paper, slightly bend over the dead Plunder on the ground.

'Adonis!' shouts Phantom. The long white haired grey vulpine Adonis is a little startled as he looks up to be greeted by a stretched out from Phantom.

'Wow... Phan, don't ever do that again okay?' he states as he shakes his hand.

'Sorry, what do you got for us?'

'Us? *notices Krystal* What the...' stutters Adonis as he focuses on Krystal.

'K..Krystal?'

'Yep, that's me Adonis.'

'So Phantom, finally got a hold on a good chick this time?' he comments sarcastically.

'Is it that obvious then?' chuckles Phantom. Krystal stomps him in his right side with an elbow.

'Oomph! That... that was unnecessary...' claims Phantom, gasping for air.

'Haha, always a joker aren't you Krystal?' states Adonis before turning to his note-block.

'Found anything?' asks Phantom, with his breath reclaimed.

'Yeah, the hospital wasn't a hospital anymore. Completely burned down to the ground. Surroundings weren't pretty either.'

*Tell me something I don't know...* complains Phantom. Krystal already prepares her elbow before Phantom grabs it, dismaying her attempt.

'A petty thief was found with a fire axe chopped in the back of his head in chock-full trashcan in the alley facing the hospital...' continues Adonis, reading it all from his note-block. 'And strange black gooey circles have been found. That, and fairly large burned up spot.'

'Barbecue?'

'Sort of yeah... The only thing *loosen a photo from a paper-clip stuck to one of the notes* that was clean, were a match to footprints. Barefoot, to be exact.' he concludes as he shows the picture. Phantom grabs him and Krystal looks at it.

'That Fox's feet?'

'Why do you ask me?'

'*sigh* Since you came closer to him than any of us could ever come. For various reasons of course. In short: we never did him.' he ends blunt as he hands over the photo.

Thinking that he defiantly deserves a punch to the face, or preferably in the *private*, Krystal can condemn herself. She rubs her chin, trying to remember those moments in the bedroom.

'Yeah, these are similar to Fox's.' she states. Adonis grabs the photo again. 'You sure?' he verifies.

'Fairly sure.'

'Well, then I have more bad news for you.' he claims as he reaches for a far away pocket somewhere in his jacket.

'More bad news? Can it get any worse than?'

Adonis manages to grab his PDA from his pocket, at last. 'Possibly... *shows the screen to Krystal* if these footprints are the same, then yes.'

The screen shows a picture taken from the scene. The floor is white, expect for a large puddle of black goo with footprints imprinted in it. Again, barefoot and exactly alike. A tear comes up.

'Yes, *snivel* that's the same. W...were was that taken?'

'Papetoon Central Archives.'

'Why was he there?'

'*checks his PDA again* According to reports... wow, prepare for what will come Krystal. It seems he was there, killed a few personnel for shits and giggles it seems, hacked into the computer, looked for whatever was left of the McCloud bloodline. Three results came up.'

'Three? I thought Fox was the last...'

'It seems his father somehow survived and you... *shows a picture* have a son Krystal.'

'E..excuse me...?'

'It seems that Fox made a IVF embryo, to make sure that you guys would get a child, even if complications came up. Since Fox is dead and now your son Marcus too... James is the only one left.'

'*grumble* The third symbol... cut all relations to family by cutting them. *Fuck, he's progressing beyond the Gatekeeper's capabilities. Délarbé isn't the Gatekeeper's host, but it is becoming the other way around!*

'*turns around* Sorry, I..I have to make a phone-call.' she cries.

'Sure, don't worry about it Krys.' says Phantom as he walks closer towards Adonis. While they are talking, Krystal grabs her phone.

*Phone*

_Estelle?_

_Yes, that's me._

_C..can you do *snivel* something for me...?_

_Have you been crying again? Fox again, right?  
_

_Y..yes, him again._

_What can I do for you?_

_I need s..someone to guide me..._

_Isn't Phantom there then?_

_Very funny. Someone we can guide me in telepathy. I want to contact Fox. I need some guidance in that._

_I have just the guy for you. His name is Nether and very specialized in these sort of things. _

_Thanks Estelle. You're a great friend, you know that?_

_Dry your tears Krys. I'll take care of it._

*Phone*

'And?'

'Everything is okay Phantom. I just got another contact.'

Somewhere, a spooky grey ear listens from behind a hole between stack of wooden bars placed on the other side of the street, facing the alley.

'Harhar... very interesting my queen. It seems that Estelle means a lot to you...*but also she has dirty secrets. Panther much?* much like you used to him. What you did *gasp* was unbelievable. I can only dream of such destruction of just a single soul. You could have been my apprentice...' states the figure as he walks away from the alley. With a snap of his fingers, the color of a small part of the sky above him turns sickening purple and very thick, hauling a shadow over him, before taking it along with him, like a child with a balloon. The five Sons of Plunder, including Bernard, soon join the shadow; the sun is dangerous. Whistling the theme once more, he disappears around the corner.

*You think you can escape my grasp that easy Délarbé? I created you...* is barely heard by him as the Gatekeeper crawls over the ground towards him. He follows him, wherever he goes. Also around this corner...

*You're mine foxy. I'll teach you!*

'When are you supposed to meet with that Nether?' wonders Phantom.

Krystal shrugs. 'I don't know. Estelle would take care of it.'

'Are you sure you can trust Estelle? I mean, yeah, she made sure I was here, but still. We both know her past of uh... 'adultery'.'

Krystal shakes her head. 'Estelle's past Phantom. You hit the right spot. I'm sure she's changed.'

'Hhm... will if you think that, I'm not gonna argue. *looks at Adonis behind him* Ado! Take everything to the morgue will ya?'

Adonis signals that it's okay.

'Great. I can always count on you.' complements Phantom before turning to Krystal again. 'No worries, I pay him. Uh... shall we?' he asks as he points to his car.

'Where are we going then?'

'I'm gonna drop you off at a hotel or something. *watch displays 17:18* Unless you wanna sleep in my house...' He starts walking to the car.

'Yeah... *slight disgust* a hotel is a good idea...'

'Suddenly grossed out or something? I'm not that bad, come on!'

'I'm not a whore, okay?'

'If I treated you like one, than I'm sorry. But still, the choice is always there.' states Phantom generous.

'Thanks for the offer, and sorry for my behavior.' apologizes Krystal before closing the door of the car, where they both took place in in the meantime.

'No matter Krystal. If I heard that my ex, for who I still care *which I absolutely don't! Fucking Tiff bitch!*, turned into some devilish nut on a killing spree to collect strange symbols giving him supernatural abilities and finding out how much he really cared about you... *out of breath* I would do the exact same.'

'Thanks Phantom. You're not that bad, you know?'

'That's what all of clients say. But I don't see this much: *pads on her shoulder twice* You're not bad either.' he ends before hitting the throttle. The tires shriek before a smoke trial and black tire tracks are all that's left on the spot where the Camaro was parked.

'Oh, how about your so called 'mouth-watering snack'?' remembers Krystal.

'Nah... maybe later. First priority right now: Find a place for you to sleep. You look ragged from this wild trip.'

Krystal unleashed a large puff of relieve before changing the angle on the chair, making it more comfortable to sleep. Before she can even close her eyes, her smartphone starts to buzz. She grabs it.

'Estelle?'

'No... *looks at the screen* unknown.'

'Maybe that Nether dude.'

*Phone*

_Hello?_

_*heavy breathing, three times*_

_Hello!?_

_Krystal..._

_*Wow, hollow voice* T...that's me..._

_Estelle said you need help to contact someone?_

_Indeed. I need to conta..._

_Meet me at Mumblar Avenue 1029, the alley next to it. 19:30. Bring Phantom with you._

_Sure... wait how do y..._

*Phone*

Krystal looks astonished at her phone.

'Something wrong?'

'Nothing more than a rude jackass I guess...'

'Where and when?'

'Mumblar Avenue 1029. Odd name...'

'Names are names. Weird or straight to the point... we all have one.'

'Very philosophical.' she comments dry.

Night falls as the streetlights shine faintly, giving the otherwise completely dark street an orange glow. Yellow headlights break the darkness even more, until the roaring engine is turned off. Two doors are heard being slammed shut simultaneously before two silhouettes make it into the alley. On the right, a building saying 1029 next to the door. The alley is as dark as the streets would be without any lightening. Only one spot is highlighted.

'That the spot?' asks Phantom.

'I think so...' hopes Krystal.

As they come closer, the front of a left boot steps into the light. Another joins, after a dramatic pause. The figure is wearing a brown, dusty looking mantle with a hood covering all of his face. Only the tip of his nose is visible in the light.

'Krystal, I presume?' he asks monotonous. The voice sounds heavy, hollow, far away and tends to that of a woman.

'That's me. You are Nether, right?'

'Indeed I'am Krystal. I see you brought your friend along with you...'

'Yes, Phantom. But how did you...'

'No time for explanations my child.'

'*My child!?*'

'Indeed my child. I'm also specialized in telepathy, therefore I hear everything that you think. Well, why do you prefer my guidance over the rest?'

'Estelle sends her regards on that one.'

'Very interesting... don't hang out with that Estelle too much. I sense dark presences around her...'

'What kind then?' frowns Krystal.

'Argh... I don't know. But they are too weak. We can't fight them. That is something for the future. Now, let's focus on your trip. What is your destination? *looks towards Phantom* If you truly think this is 'bullshit', than I suggest you take a step back Phantom. Krystal, please come forward.'

'Fine...' exhales Phantom. He takes a step back as Krystal steps into the light.

'What is your destination?'

'The Nether.'

'I see. Now, concentrate Krystal. Get on your knees and face the light.' he commands as if going to Nether is daily business.

'Get on your knees... be careful mister Nether. *shows badge and gun* I'm licensed to kill.'

'Be gone.' he states easily. 'For this, Krystal needs upper concentration, not cynical comments from a rogue PI.'

'Fine...' waves Phantom off. 'Krys, I'm with the car if you're looking for me.'

Krystal nods a little, already to focused on the light, at which she looks at with barely opened eyes. Nether raises his arms and Krystal starts to heave. Only twice, without anything really happening. Like releasing a Krazoa Spirit, a ghostly version of her comes out of her soul. It is pulled towards Nether's open hands. He preaches some unintelligible words before shooting the spirit up in the sky. Krystal's eyes glow blue; connection has been made.

*Somewhere else*

A spiked ball with a small part of the tail disappears into his newly acquired backpack.

*Where you belong serpentine freak...*

He snaps a stolen cell phone shut before tossing it away.

*That problem with Estelle is taken care off... Something sly will be revealed to Krystal's eyes soon.'

The LCD clock far away from the black stone paneled street says 19:01. It starts to drizzle as he stands in front of the wooden door of a local pub. A sign squeaks in the wind; someone needs some oil. The paint on it is mostly flushed away. Doesn't matter. Russian was never his best language.

*So... this is where those vodka-addicts come together? How unoriginal. *grabs a letter from a sidepocket on the backpack* Hum... it seems that this is the location.*

He throws the paper away as it is quickly drenched as the rain intensifies. He knocks on the door, once, before opening it himself. Everything is made of wood. The chairs, the table which is a hybrid between a normal table and a poker table, the decorations on the wall and the wall itself. A feeling of 'pleasant Irish pub' lingers through the air. A normal bar is placed on the left side of the table. In the back, there is a cocktail bar. Next to that, a somewhat obese polar bear, dressed in a black tuxedo, is cleaning out his favorite glass. As he hears the door slam shut behind him, he turns around, waggly.

'Nice place you got here...' comments Délarbé dry.

'Don't you think?' interrupts the bear immediately. His Russian accent is very audible. 'Gives a certain feeling, right?'

'I don't interest myself for feelings that much.'

'Of course not. Well, suit your self. Take a seat.' points the bear with his chubby fingers. When Délarbé sits down, putting his arms crossed on the edge of the table, he rises his left paw and hangs his head against it.

'So, why am I here?' he asks bored.

'You seem a little fusty. I can't talk to a man without him being fully up and running.'

'Fun degrades me. What drink can you recommend?'

'Either the B-52 or the Coal Mine. Cause you seem like a good guy.'

'Good... harhar... sure. *glances to the guy behind the cocktail bar* Black Russian. Don't go easy on the vodka.' he commands.

The polar bear frowns. 'That is very insulting mister Délarbé. That's why we call it the Coal Mine.'

'*gets his drink* Do I look like a give a shit about your feelings? I love breaking those pathetic emotions. Look into my eyes before you start asking more questions full of bullshit. Do these eyes *points at them* seem emotion-full to you?' he states as he gulfs it all down in one go.

'I haven't been offended like that since ever! No one insults IVAN!'

'Ivan, typical.'

'And now my name as well!' Ivan gets into rage mode and flips over the table to his right. Délarbé isn't shocked or anything. He's actually more bored than ever.

'*Long, overdone yawn* Is this façade gonna take any longer?'

'Kill him!'

Two gang-members step out of the shadowy corners to Délarbé's left and right respectively. They all hold PPSH-410, with extended drum magazines. He smirks and extracts his claws. Suddenly, his eyes, complete with irises and pupils, turn away into his head. Like a ragdoll, his face bungles a little while his lifeless body slowly melts off the chair.

'Что за черт? (what the hell?)' wonders the one on the right. The one on the left tabs with his barrel against Délarbé. This causes him to fall off the chair completely. With a large thud, scaring those around him, that ends Délarbé's visit to the Russians.

'Что случилось? (what happened?)' wonders Ivan.

'Не знаю (no idea)'

'Очистите его. Он будет помнить своего следующего визита. (Clean him up. He will remember his next visit.)'

'Haha. Я уверен, что он будет. (I'm sure he will.)'

A sudden crack breaks the ever lingering silence in the room where he's tucked to a chair. Blindfolded and drenched in sweat, from the thousands of attempts to get out of his containment. His red-brownish fur is undamaged and is still stuck to his own body. He decides to take advantage of the situation, as the guards are probably distracted by the sudden crack. He wiggles around on the chair, trying to escape the grasp of the rope knotted around him. Only this makes them act like a constrictor. When he's finally out of breath, his chair stops its wiggling.

'LAARGH!' he shouts as he reclaims his breath. 'Fuck! Another worthless attempt. I have one wish... just one. Get me out of here with someone! Doesn't matter who the fuck it is, at least someone!'

As if his wish is heard, a voice breaks the silence again.

*Visitor!* echoes through the room.

'Visitor?' he says to himself. 'Is that possible over here?'

Suddenly, he hears certain tabs of heels on the floor coming from a hallway in front right of him. His blindfold burns away, without burning him. He looks around and is surprised to see how innocent the Nether looks. No fires of the damned, no moans from the forsaken... just white tablets forming a wall in different heights, lengths and widths. His chair stands right in the middle of the square room. It reminds him of a solitary confinement cell; him tucked in in a enclosed white room. The tabs get louder, coming closer.

'No way...' he comments. Like adjusting a parabolic antenna, he adjusts the position of his ears to get the best of the sound. It all to come to inevitable conclusion.

'When I said 'someone'... I would like to rephrase that wish. Everyone(!), expect her!'

Too little, too late. The tabs come closer as Fox bows his head in agony. The tabbing stops right in front of him. He opens his eyes to see his own knees and the blue-black boots and shin-pads of a familiar suit. He slowly looks up to her face. Her eyes sparkle when he looks in them. However, not for long as he can't stand looking into her eyes any longer. He quickly looks to his right, as if his eyes are burning.

'Well, if it isn't Heartbreak Warfare herself eh?' he starts.

'Why Fox? Why do you torment me?'

'Torment you? **I**(!) torment you!? Whahahaha! Sure, nice joke there Krystal. *angry* Why the fuck do you think!?' he screams.

'Will you take it easy please?' answers Krystal shocked. 'I've been through a lot.'

'A lot... *awkward laugh* **you**(!)... have been through a lot...' he comments sarcastically, turning his head around the room. All but looking at her

'Yes! I have been Fox. That's how I feel!' states Krystal while only being answered by Fox's mocking laughter.

'*suddenly brute, serious and looking at her* Do you even think, for one miserable damned second of your forsaken life, that your pain was nothing comparable to mine? What **I** felt!? Like I haven't given you enough examples! You just WALKED AWAY for them! Titania wasn't enough for you!? *sigh* I guess you have found everything I held back on you, didn't you?'

'We had a son?'

'Yeah, just to be sure. You were my everything Krystal! What else could I do? I sacrificed so FUCKING much for you! I lost my parents, I've been in thousands of missions saving everyone from violence and destruction with the exact same thing and would gave my life for your safety!'

'Then why did you send me away?'

'Why do you think!?'

'I-I don't know...'

'Geh... you don't know huh? Let me *swallows* let me tell something then. When I told you to get out, did it came to your mind, just once, to take a lot inside of my twisted and over-concerned mind to see why the hell I would send you away? No, right? You know why?'

'W-well why than?' defends Krystal desperately.

'Because you handle with your head instead of your heart. After all I taught you about that, you still go back to your old stubborn self... A telepath, or even everyone should use their heart when making decisions. Whatever I taught you: Weapons training, Arwing control and even the art of sword-fighting. All of those, included the same lesson. Listen to your heart, before it tells you goodbye.' ends Fox.

'B..but... I-I thought...'

'And there it is again. The weak apology à la 'I thought'. Seriously Krystal? By the way, how's Panther huh? How is my, rival in love? That Panther, that took my everything away from me and that everything seems to happy with it, how is he?' he asks sarcastic. 'I'm not interested in that.' he shouts as Krystal tries to start.

'You are nothing more than an ordinary whore Krystal! Do you hear me!? A **fucking...** **uncaring... **bitch-load of a filthy whore-shit! Even that, is an understatement! I'm just Mister Unlucky being stuck to his obsession with you!' he screams.

Krystal holds her tears back bravely before turning around and leaving Fox behind, who is all of the sudden very exhausted. When at the door-post, she takes one last look at the broken down ex-leader of Starfox, gasping for air again. With barely opened eyes, he looks right in Krystal's eyes, screaming for help.

*The head! It wasn't Fox's core talking... it was his head. He's thinking something... what is it?*

*Thought*

_Even after all I have said to you Krystal. Whatever I called you, insulted you or even threatened you... there is one thing that will never, ever change. I will always love you. Stuck to a great obsession... that's what I'm. Free from this Krystal, please._

_Fox!?_

_Yes, it's me. And yes, I said that I love you. I really love you, with everything I have. Now that it's of my chest and too late already... you finally unraveled the head and core theory, didn't you?_

_What can I do? Tell me! I really want to help._

_Okay then. You have to come alone. _

_Alone?_

_Only then you can free me. With Nether, everything is protected. Yes, I can sense his presence. Now that I'm in your mind, I have the same abilities for now. Enough explanation. You have to come alone. It is risky indeed. That Délarbé can't come here, but when Nether isn't there, he'll come. _

_You could die Fox! I won't let you do that!_

_You have to! We have to... otherwise I'll be here for the rest of my soul's lifetime. I just wanna be amongst the living again. Even if that means losing you forever. I'd rather live miserable then live like this. At least with you around. That's all I ever wish for._

_Th...that's very sweet Fox. I mean that._

_I know. Contact me again. Alone, don't forget it. _

_I will Fox. I'll uh... see you soon then._

*Thought*

She walks out the door as Fox looks a lot more cheerful. She is in indecision.

*He just said 'I love you'... what is that feeling I have? No... it can't be... I-I am with Panther! Fox is gone, out of my system!*

However, her core thinks different. She feels a shock of positive energy run throughout her body as she remembers the words again, and most certainly the moment Fox's mouth formed those very words.

*Nothing is 'too late already' Fox. Somewhere, I guess you still have a chance...*

Krystal finally manged to get to Fox. After some anger taken, Krystal accepts her task to get Fox out of there. Will she succeed? What happened to Délarbé? Find it out in the next chapter.


	8. Thrash talk

After some time, finally I finished another chapter for Perfect Insanity. Hope you sick guys enjoy another chapter full of Délarbé's finest...  


We left off at the point where Délarbé fainted within the Russian bar. What is the plan and how is Délarbé gonna fight his way out?

**Chapter 6: Trash talk  
**

He can vaguely hear the rain plummet down on the black stone paved street everywhere around. He slowly opens up his eyes to see he's standing upright on the street. The red dots within his pentagonal pupils light up for a brief moment as he looks to his right, seeing the LCD clock in the distance displaying 23:19. The bar is somewhat further away and more to the left then it was the first time he came around. He's standing right next to an old style street light while light is pouring down on him from a large open window.

*Fucking great. The Exorcist? Geh... those Russians finally know what I'am.* thinks Délarbé. He looks at this hands, as if there were things that were attached about a second ago. All claws are extracted, like Wolverine. Feeling returns as soon as a rain drop hits the tip of nose, burning off immediately.

*They don't feel right. Still to... mortal I guess.*

Feeling returns as soon as a rain drop hits the tip of nose, burning off immediately. He realizes that his backpack is gone and that he's dressed in a dark shaded red cape. He doesn't mind the red cape, even though it covers his entire body except for his feet. He is more, well, 'worried' about his backpack.

*Nevermind, he'll come back soon. Hmmm... I'm pretty thirsty. *retracts claws* That Black Russian, *smirk* I think I'm gonna change that to a WHITE Russian.* he thinks as walks towards the door. Right before the door, he looks up in the air. He doesn't hear the sign shrieking anymore; something is hanging in the air.

*Those guys can never leave me alone. They lost someone... a child, a son. *looks at the door* I wonder if...* he thinks as he opens the door. Within the second of him stepping in, he's greeted by at least 10 gun barrels pointed at his face accompanied by cocking noises. He rises his hands out of pure pleasure as he sees the Ivan the polar bear holding a Cuban cigar between his fingers as he stand proudly behind the table, that stands on his feet again. The cards are distributed, literally. The prize? Probably whatever is hanging above the table. Either a block of heavy lead, that falls upon whoever loses, or a cage covered by a black curtain.

'So... finally found out what I'm?' remarks Délarbé as if they should have known that already.

'*pours in some whiskey* I thought that those eyes of you were simply decorations.' answers Ivan.

'*points that them* You think these symbols(?)... are fake too?'

Ivan shrugs as he starts to walk around on his spot. Délarbé starts to look at every person to his left and right.

'Geh... you got it all figured out. You wanted me to return, but then in Russian style... eh? Haha... but of course. *looks and points to his right* 5 here. *looks and points to his right* And 5 more over here... all... pointing... guns at my face. Your... loyalists? Do you what the problem is... with loyalists? *looks at a guy to his right, aiming the gun while squatted.* Like this guy.' points Délarbé. 'Young... enthusiastic... *comes closer to his face* and fucking scared!' bites Délarbé.

'Your point?' asks Ivan.

'*suddenly grabs the barrel of they guy's gun* THIS(!) is my point! *places the barrel to his forehead* PULL THE TRIGGER!' he commands screaming. 'PULL IT! *pause* FUCKING PULL IT YOU WHIMPY BITCH! **P-U-L-L I-T!**' he spells out.

He starts staring down in the guy's soul, seeing nothing more then happiness and dreams being turned into terror and nightmares.

'Pull it.' he states soft before repeating that, but without saying anything. He just moves his lips to form the words. For 10 seconds, it remains awkwardly quiet. Everyone is astonished by the sudden action Délarbé made.

'And that(!)*pulls his head away*, is the problem... with loyalists.' says Délarbé as he crushes the barrel and walks towards the table. *insert bad ass music here* His fingers grab the knot at his chin, holding the cape together at the front. He stops in his tracks as the moment is ruined when the knot doesn't open in one go.

'Sorry. Urhm... excuse for a moment.' he says as he turns away from the polar bear. Restrained cursing is heard coming from him. 'Son of a fuck... bitch... fuck it!' is heard coming from his as he lifts his right hand, extracts the claws and cuts the knot off entirely. As the 10 armed men still standing at the door are horrified at the look of the naked front, Délarbé turns around to face Ivan.

'Thanks for the cape. Not my style, but fits the situation perfectly.' he grins as he sits down at the head of the table. He waves the cape up over the back end of the chair. Ivan sits down as well, not minding the nudity Délarbé has shown. Ivan signals his that six of his loyalists are to sit on the side of the table. Those close to Délarbé, do it but are anything but happy with it. Délarbé doesn't mind them. Instead, he glares at the bartender and the wall of pictures behind him. Ivan turns his head to the bar as well.

'Ah... of course. Our guest is thirsty. A Coal Mine for our friend Sergei.' commands Ivan. Sergei comes from behind the bar with the drink already made.

'Don't go easy on the Black Russian. *restrained laughter*' adds Délarbé before the glass is put in front of him.

'You still haven't learned anything, do you?' asks one of the loyalists on Délarbé's right. 'We knocked you out, remember?'

'Nope. *grabs the glass and takes a sip from it* For one, you didn't knocked me out. I know who did, but I'll take care of those two in a moment. Hmm... *takes another sip* interesting... *starts to rinse and gargle with it* *swallow* Egh... you know what's wrong with it?' asks Délarbé.

'What?'

'*looks over to the brave loyalist* You got a light?' he asks nicely.

'You smoke? *grabs the light from his pocket* You don't like a smoker to me.'

He hands over the light and Délarbé snatches it out of his paws. 'I don't smoke. You said it yourself; I don't look like one. *inaudible* Dumb shit. *normal* No, I need this to spice up of my drink.' he says as the ignites the lighter. A larger flame then usual sparks up, but Ivan doesn't see any danger in it. Délarbé haggles and spits inside his drink. The saliva forms a small layer of foam like a glass of beer. Délarbé lights it up and jet flame erupts from it, leaving a black spot on the ceiling. The flame reduces into smaller flame.

'Now... I'm becoming a smoker. I guess my intolerable behavior is caused by my inner flame. I need a chimney, something to let it all out. *points his left index finger upwards* Here we go.' says Délarbé as he sticks his index finger in the flame. A high-pitched hiss is heard before it starts to spark.

'Uuuuurgh...' moans Délarbé before pulling his finger out, like he was stuck inside something. 'LAAARGH! *looks upon his finger and grins* Perfect!' he compliments himself as he looks upon his index finger. The top is burned away and replaced by an ever burning flame.

'Feels a lot better.' comments Délarbé as he grabs the glass, blows out the fire and gulps it down in one go. 'AAAAH! A lot better. *throws the glass away* Now, why am I here? It wasn't very clear the first time I came around.'

The Loyalists around Délarbé notice something very strange about that flame. It's like it's staring back at them, hauling them in. Their vision starts to become more of a tunnel vision; only on the flame. Like a black hole, not even the atmospheric lightening of the room can't escape its grasp. And it is getting stronger.

Ivan, leaning back in his chair, chuckles a little and starts applauding him. 'I like you. You have a certain sense of dark humor. *bends over and places his arms crossed on the table as he flips away his cigar and starts to look a lot more serious* Now listen. This is the deal; I don't want you... take over my turf, understood?'

Délarbé lifts his right eyebrow up. 'Uhh... what are you talking about?'

'Your gang you dumbskull! Okay... I get it. You are thinking: Oh, we are small. We won't get noticed. *slams his fist on the table* Hell no! We are at war and we can't use another amateur trying to take over.'

Délarbé starts to see the whole picture. He starts to roar over that fact, nearly chocking himself. '*cough* Bleh... ahum... You really think that... geh heh... that I'm trying to take you guys over? What a joke! WHAHAHAHA!' rumbles Délarbé. 'But seriously. I'm not trying to. I've already done it.'

'We'll see about that! Uncover the curtain!' commands Ivan as leans back in his chair again. 'Let's see how you like this.' he plagues as the curtain is uncovered by the one Loyalist that is seemingly not attracted, or not attracted enough to the flame. A rattle is heard coming from inside as the first rays of light come through the bars of the hanging cage. The stomping of at least a dozen footsteps are heard coming from the roof; Ivan thinks he has Délarbé were he wants him. Délarbé grin becomes unsettling as it continues to stay on his stale face. He places his elbow on the table, like he's challenging Ivan to a game of arm wrestling. However, he only lifts his left index finger up in the air, waving it around slowly. The tunnel vision is becoming worse for the closest and even Ivan starts feeling a little light headed. The environment sees to wave, like taking a lot of heat in the desert. With another rattle, Délarbé focuses more on the cage as he withdraws his finger, snapping everyone else out of it.

'What is in there?' he asks uncannily nice.

'One of your Sons! *Délarbé lifts the same eyebrow* Indeed you devil! I've captured one of your Sons. *rises and takes the whiskey with him as starts to walk around the table* Now... you seem to be the father figure to these little rats. Just like I'am. My Loyalists... are my children. We want to take good care of them, don't we?' asks Ivan as father to a father, but Délarbé glares angry at the cage. With an accusing gaze, he looks inside the Son's eyes.

'Number 4! What the fuck!? *points at him* You better killed as many of these vodka addicts as possible or else I'll replace your ass! *turns to Ivan and is very calm* No... in my relationship there is a clear chain. They take good care of me... they fend for themselves. Loyalty through striking fear... not respect or love. *turns to the Son again* And that one knows it very well...'

'You don't care about what happens to him!?'

'*shrug* Why should I? Enough are standing in the line.' states Délarbé, angering Ivan as he's ready to wrap his chubby fingers around Délarbé's neck. However, Délarbé's face lights up when he hears a certain rattle. Varying from high-pitched and screeching to ominous and soft. It is music to Délarbé, who is drawn to it.

'Aaah... that eargasm.' he quotes. '*turns to Ivan* This is his death rattle. Number 4 doesn't have his symbol yet, because I don't have mine either. But, he's very useful when it's about death. He rattles... whenever death lingers in the air.'

'So it means you?' comments a far sitting Loyalist, making the rest laugh. But the two close to Délarbé seem to distance themselves more from it. The tone in their laughter is almost forced and stalls on several occasions.

'No, dumbshit! Not me. Why should he? On the contrary, he rattles whenever death comes upon someone else. And the longer... more and more will bite the dust.'

With a self-assured smug on his face, the front door blows upon and a powerful whirlwind blows inside. The cards fly everywhere as the chain longer the cage in the air breaks off. It breaks through the table as the Russians are thrown against the wall. Loyalists still standing close to the door quickly close it, having a lot of trouble in the process. The wall lets go of Ivan, who shakes his head in disbelief. Using his index finger as a torch, Délarbé burns away several bars and releases the Son into the night as he degrades into a small pool of black liquid, flowing through underneath the door. Délarbé sits back on his chair, being the only one not hurt by the sudden wind.

'H... *cough* how did you do that?' coughs Ivan. 'What are you?'

'I? Don't be afraid of what you have inside. Accept the darkness around you *rises his index finger* and feel free!' states Délarbé as all light seem to be attracted to the fire. 'Those without strong loyalty to you, Ivan, will be drawn to the only light that will be left; MINE!'

'TI EDIH T'NOD EM RONOH EM WOLLOF SSENKRAD ROUY NI THGIL MA'I' echoes through the minds of several Loyalists are they see that every bit of light of the bar, even the surroundings and furniture disappear into the flame. A black background with an unsettling haze is left. They look over to Ivan, but he isn't a light beacon in the nightmarish void. Voices of the damned moan and the heat of Hellfire burns and leaves marks of its destruction within the persons. The core of the light in the darkness, feels inviting and warm. Instead of boiling hot. Only Ivan and maybe one or two Loyalists remain rational, although even their minds are being blurred. Suddenly, gunshots are heard from the roof. Followed by the screaming of other Russian gang-members before all Sons of Plunder breach through the roof. Standing in a row, from Number 1 to Number 5, each representing the symbols acquired or to be acquired. The first one is no one other than Bernard from the butchery. He wears the Sigil of Lucifer on his forehead. Enormous claws stick out of his paws. The second one is the surgeon from the burned down hospital. His forehead is covered with the Inverted Cross. The rest simply display the logo of hell. (See cover image)

'Do whatever you like with them my Sons. Don't disappoint me.' commands Délarbé as he turns to the bar. Sergei stands there, completely frozen as Délarbé sits down on a bar stool. He points at one of the pictures behind Sergei.

'Who is that?'

'T-that i *stutter* is James McCloud... s-sir.' answers Sergei.

'Any idea where he lives... by any chance?'

'Certainly. H-he lives near the lake, some 12 kilometers north of here. In a-a large green valley in between the Papetoon Mountain Range.'

'Thanks Sergei. *extracts his claws and starts to carefully stroke Sergei's right cheek before turning to the Sons* Everyone... *points at him* don't kill him. I like him. *gets off the stool and walks out before turning around one last time* Instead, recruit him. But only when you're done with the rest.' commands Délarbé as the door closes behind him,taking the backpack with him. Screaming is heard from the inside as two mutilated bodies are bungling down from the roof. Slashed open or ripped to shreds; overkill didn't seem enough. He starts to whistle the same song again as walks away. The light coming from the window, mimicking The Exorcist is out. He enters the alley and seemingly ends up in Dutch territory as he called a 'Klojo' (too many translations for that one. Figure one out yourselves!) from his right. Three Dutchies are standing there, flipping knives around in their hands. Délarbé sighs deep; he has no appetite for another group thinking they are everything.

With one of the highest pitched tones in the whole whistle, two Sons come down from black holes on the high standing building and drop down to slash the outer two while disappearing through another black hole in the ground. Délarbé lifts his index finger and pretends that it sparks up a lighter. It causes the slashed ones to combust in a hellish looking fire. Another Son drops down from behind Délarbé. He clamps onto Délarbé's head who roars while going through the floor.

'So!' states the remaining Dutch gang member. 'You think you're tough eh? I see you like fire and BBQ. *sure smells like it* Do you know what 'stab' means in Dutch? HUH!? It means 'steek' (steak)! So how do you like your steak!?'

'The way I like my ribs!' puns Délarbé as he unexpectedly jumps out of a wall close by the remaining Dutch gang member and slashes his claws right through the second and third rib on the left side of the ribcage.

'ALIVE!' he ends.

He pushes to down even further and even goes as far to deepen into the lungs and going down towards the other organs. His claws don't reach any further than the lowest rib. Délarbé withdraws his claws, ripping most of the ribs on the left side with it.

*Tasty* thinks Délarbé as he and the Sons disappear into the darkness of the night. Except one; he has a different task as crawls over the buildings. The only evidence left behind, is the echo of the vile whistle.

_Nether..._

He is still strapped to the chair, in the middle of the white room. His eyes are full of hope that Krystal is out there, trying to free him. He has a smile on his face, something he hasn't been in quite a while. And it's about to degrade too. A small, black dot appears in front of him. Red sparks come from the middle as it starts to expand. As the sparks are going with the expansion, a black void takes place in the middle. The gazing red dots within his pupils are seen as Délarbé himself is formed out of the void before vaporizing, like it never existed. His barbed wire chain around his left leg is getting a little loose as a screeching noise comes with it as it drags across the tablet floor. He sticks it back into his leg, without any sign of pain. The stare Délarbé gives Fox now is less frightening and less of a threat. It is unsettling, though calming at the same time. Fox resets the calmness.

'What do you want!?' bites Fox

'Nothing special. Why?'

'*takes a good look at him* What happened to you? You look like shit.'

'Gang war. Caught up in the middle, you know... standard stuff.' explains Délarbé very simple. '*suddenly very angry* Because some idiot chick thought it was funny to almost kill me! When that guy Nether and Krystal got together, they blocked me out. I'm the half of you, meaning that if you are isolated, I fail and faint! When I die, you die! Capisce!?'

'So what do you want? She is getting me out of here! Away from you. Nevermind anyway! FUCK YOURSELF! I'm not gonna bow before you!' states Fox before his mouth is folded. Délarbé puts his left index finger against his mouth, suggesting Fox to be silent.

'If that is the case, then I talk... you listen. *grabs a disposable cellphone* Geh heh.' he chuckles. 'Listen to this.' says Délarbé, like a little child planning a practical joke. He dials a number he knows from his memory. He hears the dial tone and haggles a little._  
_

'How are you doing?' says Panther, but it's coming from Délarbé's mouth. Fox looks shocked as Délarbé happily states: 'I know right!'

*Phone*

_Hello?_

_Hello sweetheart._

_Oh Panther! I'm so glad to hear your voice!_

_I'm also glad to hear yours. It's a lot better than what is currently going on._

_With Krystal? Pfff... don't worry about her. I settled her up with an old acquaintance. God knows how long he can stay with her stubborn ass._

_Haha... indeed. However, she is good in discovering secrets that way. Is our relation still between us?_

_Of course my dearest Panther. The only thing that sucks is that I didn't know that she was gonna meet him on Papetoon. *sigh* I'm sorry Panther._

_Panther doesn't mind. I have a location where we can meet in private. Something evil is lingering around, so I've been informed. _

_I heard it on the news. Just several hours ago. The ruling Russians and Dutch are mostly overtaken by the new Sons of Plunder!_

_I bet that is getting some respect eh?_

_Uh... sure. They call themselves the Sympathizers. It's very creepy._

_I'll be safe with me. My team isn't going well either. It think it's around us... the evil. I'll text you the location of where we can meet in private. _

_I'll see you there. Love you Panther._

_Panther loves you more my dearest Estelle._

*Phone*

Délarbé closes the phone and throws it away while the cloth blocking Fox's mouth disappears.

'Panther has an affair!?' says Fox baffled.

'What? You actually thought that Panther could only love one? Come on! It's Panther we are talking about! That guy thinks with his dick... don't trust playboys like that. That's what you call trash talk eh? *chuckle* I'm going to have some more fun in the real world. That gang think got me thinking though. With the Sympathizers already forming within hours... it's going great. *open a black raft* Goodbye Fox McCloud. I'll see you next time.' ends Délarbé before Fox can even say anything.

He is left alone again. But he feels strange. For some reason, Délarbé's appearance around him gave him a pleasant feeling. Of being complete, of being one. The missing puzzle piece in the big riddle that is Fox's live.

*NO! That can't be! Krystal is the piece that makes me complete! Not some inner evil that I used to have. But... hopefully I'm not deceiving myself. Krystal let me down once... but not twice. She isn't with Panther anymore. Especially after Délarbé shows her that Estelle and Panther have an affair. Geh... I guess everything is going to be fine after all.*

Is Fox deceiving himself, or can Krystal keep her promise? Panther's true love interest is revealed to be Estelle. Délarbé is about on the brink of ruining everything, Krystal once loved. Just wait for it...


End file.
